Never Leaving You
by ILoveUchuu-jins
Summary: You never know how things work in life. One second she can be right there, walking peacefully. The next... She ends up on a hospital bed in ICU. A sequel to 'Gone In A Second'.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know I said this one will be named 'Forever Yours', but then a person came and told me that the title is taken. So I changed it, since I don't want to make it seem as if I'm plagiarizing or anything.**

**I want to thank the people who had been with me through my first story. I really love you guys!**

**And I'm sorry I didn't upload this yesterday. My internet crashed.**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

"Oi, Usui! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at class! The teachers are handing out certificates!" I shouted to the blonde, who was leaning casually on the wall of the corridor.

"Time flies fast when we're enjoying it, huh?" He looked at me, his lips turning into a smile.

I felt my cheeks burn.

"I didn't think this day would come. Graduation..." He sighed.

"So you were planning to stay in high school for the rest of your life? What kind of moron are you?"

"But after today, I will not see Ayuzawa every day. You're given a scholarship from JIU, I heard," he straightened himself.

"Yeah, so?" I asked nonchalantly. I didn't have time for useless questions like this. I need to head back to class myself, to get my graduation certificate. The piece of paper I'd been working my ass off for my entire life.

"I'm not attending JIU. We'll be separated. Aren't you sad?" He said with his teasing tone.

"Not at all!" I shouted while turning away, hiding my flaming cheeks.

I tried to sound as if I didn't give a damn. But I knew that inside I was actually sad.

Disappointed.

A sinking feeling.

The thought of not being together with him just ticked me off.

I mean, we faced a lot of problems in the past.

Like when I was kidnapped by a girl named Minami just because she wanted to be together with Usui. And also when the same girl gave Usui amnesia – until now, I still don't know how she did that – so that she could lie to him and say that she was his girlfriend. And we managed to handle those. But then there comes big problems like this that we can't fight alone with... With...

Our _love._

Because going to JIU – Japan International University – had been my dream for a really long time now. I couldn't just say no to their offer.

And Usui... He might go to an English university for all I know. After all, his family is partially English.

"Hmm, Ayuzawa. How mean of you. Are you seriously not sad that we're not going to see each other for the next... I don't know, 2 years or so?" He inched towards me, cupped my face and lifted it up so that I was looking at him.

My eyes were teary. It was only a matter of time before a tear would escape.

"I-i..." I started off. I wanted to say that I am. Sad, I mean. But then some sense came into me.

'What am I doing?' I asked myself.

"Go back to class!" I pulled away and blink back the tears on my eyes.

"Aww. Misa-chan is crying for me," he sang cheerfully.

"I AM NOT! NOW GET BACK TO CLASS!" I punched him on the shoulder, turned around and marched towards my class.

'You should be strong!' I thought. 'Don't let that pervert affect your future! It's your dream to go to JIU, and now that they gave you this scholarship... You can't possibly say no to that.'

Fortunately, there were no students in the hallway, so no one had seen the tears flowing down my cheeks. I tried to blink all of them back, but then releasing them felt so well.

Hey, I'm a human being too! There's time when I need to have time to release all my sorrows and pain!

So instead of my class, I head to the girls' restroom.

I opened the tap and splashed water all over my face, trying to get rid of the evidence that I cried.

"Eeh... I thought we're supposed to go to class. What a bad example, Pres..." He appeared out from nowhere in my back.

"GOSH!" I turned around pounded my chest. I could feel my heart in my throat. "Can you stop suddenly materializing like that? And what are you doing in the girls' toilet? Go out you pervert!"

"Tear marks... So you _were_ crying for me. I feel so touched," he rubbed my wet cheek with his thumb.

"I WAS NOT CRYING FOR YOU, IDIOT!" I smacked his hands away.

"So who were you crying for if it weren't for me?"

"Umm... It's... M-my mom!" I snapped. "Yes, yes. I was crying for my mom! I'll be leaving her soon, since JIU is in a different town... I can't possibly take the train every single day."

"Will you still work at Maid Latte?"

"I think so... I mean, Suzuna started working last week, but her salary isn't that great. I still need to help them... Besides, JIU is in the same town as Maid Latte, so it's an advatage for me," I replied.

"Yes!" He punched the air. "So that means I'll still be able to see you in the cute maid outfit!" He sang.

"Ugh... A high school student or not, you're still annoying..." I walked away from him. "Well, I'll be going then. Usui, go right to class, don't go anywhere else." And I went out.

When I sat down on my chair, I leaned my head on my hand and thought about what Usui asked earlier.

'Mom said that I don't need to work because I need more time to focus on my studies... But then I can't just leave the burden to them..." I sighed.

"Ayuzawa Misaki," my teacher called out.

"Oh yes!" I lifted my head up.

"Congratulations, you're scored the second highest marks in all subjects. Here are your results and your certificate," he handed me a brown envelope filled with important files.

"Second? Who's the first?" I asked.

I shouldn't have asked. I knew who it was anyway.

"Usui Takumi. He scored a perfect 100 in all his subjects," he said. "So, next..." He walked towards the table behind me.

'That alien...' I sighed. 'Unbelievable...'

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**(P.S. This story is a continue from the last one.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's something to pay off yesterday's absence. ANOTHER CHAPTER IN A DAY! Though, this is where the lemons start to appear. I don't know why, but I love writing stories with lemons in it. In fact, I don't think I had ever written a story without at least a tiny bit of lemon in it.**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

-Afterschool, Maid Latte-

"KYAAA! Misa-chan! Congratulations!" I was greeted by the high pitched sound of my Manager right when I, still in my school uniform, stepped in the kitchen. "You're not a high school student anymore!" She hugged me tight.

"Y-yeah," I scratched my head. "I guess so."

"And I'm so happy that you're still going to work here! I love you so much, Misa-chan!" She squealed. "Oh! And here's your graduation gift!" She let go of me and grabbed a pink, square box from the table. "It's not much, but we all made it together!"

"Eh, _we_?" I asked while taking the small box, the perfect size for a watch, and rubbed the top of it.

"Yes! Honoka-chan, Erika-chan, Subaru-chan, Gon-chan, Sayu-chan, me and even Aoi-chan! Oh, and Usui, too!"

"Oh. T-thank you," I looked at the box.

'That pervert helped out too... I wonder what it is...' I thought.

"Well, I'll be going first then. See you outside, Misa-chan!" She said and waggled her finger to me before disappearing through the curtains.

I looked around to see if he was around. But nope, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, whatever," I let out an imperceptible sigh.

I went in the changing room, changed into my maid outfit and went out to the cafe.

"Krngg," the bell sounded.

"Welcome back, master," I bowed at the customer. "Here, let me take you to your seat."

And I went through a 3-hour shift. In where Usui didn't appear at all.

"Well, I'll be going first then," I, in my sweatshirt and jeans, shouted and went out through the back door.

I expected him to be there, leaning on the wall across the store, waiting for me.

But he wasn't there.

'Is everything alright? He didn't come as a customer today. Nor did he work as the chef. And he's not waiting for me here...' I thought.

'WHAT AM I THINKING?' I slapped myself mentally. 'Why do I care if he's here or not, all he does is annoying me, anyway.'

I walked towards the train station and rode a train going to my town. All the way, I kept on staring blankly to the metal floor.

'What should I do? Am I really going to spend 2 years without Usui in JIU?' I asked myself.

Then a person beside me suddenly said, "Love's more important than anything on Earth. Not even your dreams. Because you can make more of them with love by your side."

I turned towards the guy.

Oh please cut that out. He wasn't Usui, okay?

He was at least in his thirties. He wore a tuxedo and brought along a working suitcase beside him, between us. He wasn't talking to me when he said that. He was talking to his grey cell phone beside his ear.

"Make sure you made the right choice of going to that university, Hashiko-"

Wow. What a coincident. His daughter is going to a university that her boyfriend won't attend to.

Just how freaky can this get?

But right then, the bell ranged, alarming all the passengers that they had arrived.

* * *

><p>I was walking towards home when I decided to open the present Satsuki gave me earlier.<p>

I went to the park and sat on a white bench. A full moon was shining above. There was no one there besides me and a couple of birds and some cars breaking the speed limit just because they wanted to arrive home quickly and start their summer break.

I took out the box and opened it.

I was wrong, it wasn't a watch.

It was a bracelet. The kind of bracelet where you can add pearls and little metal pictures or something like that.

The bracelet was in a form of a chain. It was silver with lots of little metal hearts and cookies dangling on it. But in the midst of all the metal pieces, one stood out.

A small, metal figure of a blue bowl of white porridge.

"Ussuiiiiiii..." I growled.

I lifted the bracelet up and wore it on my right hand. I looked back at the box and found a piece of folded paper.

I opened it.

'_KYAAA! Misa-chan! Congratulations!_

_I'm so happy that you're not a high school student anymore! And I'm so blessed to have a colleague like you! Thank you so much that you're still going to work in Maid Latte! I really appreciate it!_

_~Satsuki._

_Hiya! Misa-chan! Congrats on your graduation!_

_~Erika._

_Misa-chan! You're not a high school girl anymore, but you're still unladylike! You should've used your youth while you still got it, you know? Well, congrats, anyway!_

_~Honoka._

_Misa-chan! Congratulations! Can't believe you're a college girl now!_

_~Subaru._

_Misaki-san! Congrats!_

_~Gon & Sayu._

_Uff. You're a college girl now. BUT YOU'RE STILL WEARING THOSE OLD DUSTY CLOTHES! What will your friends in college say if they see you wearing that?_

_Anyway, congrats!_

_~Aoi.'_

I smiled while reading it. They drew hearts and star and flowers around the letter with different colored pens and markers. I felt really touched. I would keep this in a very safe place where no one but me could reach it. And I would read it when I'm sad, or alone in JIU.

But then something struck me.

'Where's Usui's note?' I asked myself.

I stared at the piece of paper for a while. It was hard to read it since there weren't any light source in the park except for a street lamp and the moon.

'Whatever. It's not like I like reading what he wrote,' I thought.

I folded the paper in half and then I saw it.

Usui's note.

It was in the other side of the paper.

I don't know why, but right then... I felt sort of relieved to see his writing. That means he still cared to write things down for me.

'_Ayuzawa.' _He wrote in black ink. '_By the time you start reading this, I would be in an airplane, flying back to England. My brother, Gerard, fell seriously ill and I needed to go there. I must say that I, myself, don't know if I will go back to Japan or not. Because Gerard's illness is really severe, and my grandfather wanted me to take over family's business at England. I hope you can understand. I never wanted to leave you, but my family will do anything to get me to England. And they will hurt people around me if it's necessary. I just don't want you to get hurt, Ayuzawa._

_Your alien, Usui.'_

"W-wh-what?" I whispered, my tears flowing down like a river, soaking the piece of paper on my lap.

'_P.S.' _I continued to read. '_All that I wrote just now is a lie.'_

That bastard.

That gawd freaking bastard!

He dared to lie to me like this? What was he thinking?

I swear, if I ever see him again, I'll punch the shit out-

"Oh hoh hoh," he suddenly appeared behind me. "So Ayuzawa does care about me."

"USUI!" I quickly stood up, my hands clenched into fists. My demon aura showing clearly. I was standing in my fighting position.

"I feel so touched, Misa-chan. You cried for me just now, right?"He said playfully.

That moron...

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" I punched him on the shoulder. "You dare to joke with me like this?"

"Sorry..." He grabbed my fist just when I was going to give him his second punch. "I didn't know you will cry this much..." He used his other hand and wiped my tear-covered cheek.

"What do you expect? Me laughing?" I pulled my hand away from his grip.

"But that's good. Because that means that you still care about me."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT-"

"So you don't care if I'm really going to England?" One of his eyebrows rose.

"Yes! I don't!" I lied, of course.

"Really?" He laughed. "Because somehow I doubt that."

"Yes! Really!" I gave him his second punch on the same shoulder I punched for the last 2 years. Sometimes I wonder if his bones were made of steel, because no matter how hard I punched him and how often I did, his shoulder would be perfectly fine.

Not a broken bone.

Not even a bruise.

Nothing.

"Hmh," he chuckled as he pulled my head towards his chest and laid his chin on top. His hands around my neck.

"Stupid Usui," I muttered while closing my eyes, enjoying his presence while I still got it. The tingle of heat vibrating between our bodies. Because I know that once summer is over, I would be in JIU studying pediatrics and he would be anywhere but there.

After moments of silence, he pulled away and said, "Come on, I'll walk you home." He grabbed my hand and started walking towards the road.

We walked in silence. Only a constant honk from a car would break the silence.

I stared at the road. Not a single soul on foot to be found. It was not a wonder to me, though. Since it was already 10 p.m.

But it was a wonder when a 5 year-old boy came running to the middle of the road, chasing after a small, round object. A marble, I assumed.

"What's he doing?" I asked Usui, my gaze not leaving the kid.

"Who?" He looked at me.

"That kid," I pointed towards the boy.

Then, out of the blue, a truck appeared, driving high speed right in the direction of the lad.

"Watch out!" I shouted as I ran as fast as I could towards the kid and used all my strength to push him away.

Right then, I felt a huge piece of cold metal crashing me on my stomach, breaking some of my ribs and sent me rolling on the rough ground.

"Ayuzawa!" I heard Usui shouted, followed by footsteps going near me.

I felt an excruciating pain when my head bumped the ground hard. Warm blood was trickling down my neck. My whole body was soar. My eyes could barely open. My vision went blurry.

"Ayuzawa! Ayuzawa!" Usui shouted as he shook my shoulders.

My eye lids were heavy. My eyes were stinging as if someone dropped lemon juice on it.

"Hang in there!" He shouted as he carried me up and went running.

My chest felt as if someone was sitting on top of me. I was suffocating.

"Ayuzawa, hang in there..."

Every time I inhale, I would feel a throbbing pain in my lungs.

"Hang in there..."

I tried to stay conscious, but the pain was agonizing.

"Hang in there, Ayuzawa!"

His voice was blurring away. Although I know for sure that he wasn't going away. I was still on his arms, that I was sure.

"Ayuzawa..."

And at last, I gave away.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**(Sorry if I'm beating Misaki a little too hard...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, the internet is starting to piss me off. I need to go down to my Aunt's house just to upload this one chapter.**

**Yes, that's how much I love you guys. Haha.**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

I arrived at the ER with an unconscious girl on my arms with broken ribs and blood dripping from her head.

"Can someone help me?" I shouted like crazy to whoever's there. Nurses, other patients, walking doctors. Anyone.

But nobody paid attention to me.

Sure there were people who turned around and sneered at me, thinking I was just one of the insane patients who escaped from the guards. But no one helped me.

I was running around the place. Finding people in uniforms that could help me. But all of them seemed in a hurry themselves.

"Please, can you help me?" I asked a nurse.

But she just shrugged and said, "Sorry, I have another patient to work on."

I swear, that time I wanted to pull my hair out.

I continued running, asking for help, getting rejected and over again.

I was worried. Really worried. Because I didn't know how Misaki was doing.

'Will she make it? How's she right now? Am I making her wound worse by carrying her everywhere?' I asked those questions over and over again while looking for a hospital staff to help me.

"Please..." I said to a calmly walking doctor while trying to catch my breath. "Help... This... Girl..."

"Oh my!" His eyes widened when he saw Misaki. "Follow me!" He started running – with me behind him – towards a double door labeled ICU – Intensive Care Unit.

We entered the room and I gently placed Misaki down on a white – soon-to-be red – bed.

"Sir, we're going to check her now. Please exit the room," a nurse said while stretching a hand, pointing towards the door.

"But-" I reached up to Misaki.

"We will inform you when you're allowed to go in."

"Please, she needs me-"

"Sir, the sooner you step out, the sooner we can deal with her."

That had me.

The sooner they deal with her means the more the chance she survives.

I stepped out obediently.

"Thank you, sir," she said and closed the doors.

I sat down on the floor and leaned on the wall beside the door. There were chairs. But it's a meter away from the room. And I didn't want to be that far away from her.

Not in this condition.

"Please..." I muttered under my breath. I lifted my legs up and held it against my chest. I buried my head on my knees. Tears were dropping like rain drops on my shirt.

The thought of losing her just after graduation seemed so painful.

"Hang in there, Ayuzawa."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this one's a shortie...<strong>

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I see I have some new readers reviewing, which is wonderful!**

**So I'll tell you how I write, okay?**

**I write everyday. Every. Single. Day.**

**I update everyday. But if I'm having problems with my internet connection or I'm extremely busy, I'll update on the second day.**

**If I made a mistake (typos, grammar mistakes, etc.), please forgive me. Because I'm really busy (I'm a student council President) and sometimes I can miss a small mistake like that.**

**And if one of my chapters is fast-paced, that means I'm extremely hungry and sleepy and that I wrote that after a 5-hour long study.**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

I didn't know I fell asleep.

"Ugh, sir?" I felt a tap on my shoulders.

I lifted up my head, my eyes still blinking.

A nurse was looking down at me.

Seriously, a _nurse_.

'Where am I?' I asked myself. But then the memories started coming in.

I was in a hospital, waiting for Misaki, who was in the ICU, unconscious. She was crashed by a truck while saving a kid.

I swear I coulf feel the tears coming back up, but I was quick enough to stop it before it starts to flow out.

"Oh!" I quickly stood up. "Sorry, must have dozed off there." I rubbed my eyes.

"Sorry I woke you up. The doctor wants to talk to you. He's inside," she stepped back and stretched a hand, pointing inside the room.

"Oh, of course," I walked in the room.

The room was huge. I didn't realize it before. A thick blue curtain divided the room. Beside the curtain laid a desk, similar to the Student Council President's desk. The doctor – at least in his thirties – was sitting on a brown, spinning chair, looking at papers with a pair of reading glasses.

"Oh!" He snapped when he saw me. "Sorry. Please sit down."

I sat down on a chair across from him.

"Sir, can I know what's her name?" The doctor asked, his eyes still on the piece of paper.

"Ayuzawa. Ayuzawa Misaki," I answered.

"Okay. So miss Ayuzawa... May I know how she got herself into this condition?"

"She was struck by a truck when saving a kid. She took his place," I tried to not show the pain I suffered when saying the sentence.

"Oh, I see. A great girl she is."

"So how is she?" I suddenly asked.

"She's fine. Nothing to worry about. Only a broken rib and a wound on her head. Fortunately, she didn't lose a lot of blood, so that's good. She might suffer some concussions when she goes conscious again. She may leave the hospital in 3 days, when we're sure that her rib has healed," he said, finally looking at me.

"Okay. Thank you doctor. May I see her now?" I asked while standing up.

"Oh, of course. She's still unconscious, though," he said while standing up and pulling the blue curtain, revealing a maiden in deep sleep.

I inched towards her and sat down on a stool beside her bed.

"I'll leave you guys alone then," the doctor said and went out the room, muttering about 'young love' as he did.

"Hey," I whispered while bending down and kissed her forehead, which was partially covered with bandages.

I held her palm and wrapped it in mine. Her face and lips were pale. Her hands were as cold as ice.

"Why did you save that kid when you know you'll end up like this? You almost gave me a heart attack when I saw you fall on the ground, Ayuzawa... You can sometimes be really reckless, huh?" I bent down, lifted her hand and placed it on my cheeks.

I closed my eyes and stayed in that position for a minute or so, holding her freezing hand on my cheeks. I felt relieved. Relieved that she was fine and that there was nothing I needed to worry about. Well, that was how the doctor said it anyway. And just any minute, she would wake up and return to her old self.

I opened my eyes and placed her hand down beside her body. I stared at her for a while.

'Brave girl, you are, Ayuzawa... But you should care for your own safety, too,' I smiled and parted her bangs.

"U-usui?" She muttered, her voice coarse. She blinked open her eyes and stared at me for a while.

"Oh, you're awake!"

"W-where am I?" She said, clearing her throat after she did.

"The hospital," I answered.

"Hospital? What am I doing in the hospital?" She asked while trying to sit up.

"Don't. You should lie down," I said as I my arm circled her shoulders and gently pulled her down.

"Why am I here? And where's that kid?"

"That kid's fine. Really, Ayuzawa... You're in _this_ condition and you're still worrying over another person... You saved him, Ayuzawa. And by doing so, you risked your own life. Seriously, just how reckless can you be?" I sighed and smiled.

"What's wrong with helping other people?" She cleared her throat again.

"I didn't say it's wrong. But you also need to take care of yourself, no?"

"Ugh... So, did I break my skull or something?" She her fingers played with the bandage on her head.

"No, just a wound."

"Oh, I see," she cleared her throat again. "Okay, Usui, my throat is really killing me. Can you help me get a glass of water, please? Thanks."

"Sure thing, my Princess," I kissed her forehead before standing up and going out to grab her glass of water.

"Pervert," she hissed.

The moment I stepped out, I heard loud footsteps. I turned towards the direction it came from.

A person was running away. The person was wearing a long brown jacket that covers until the heel of the shoes with a matching hat and a pair of glasses. I stayed for a while and thought who could that be.

'Whatever,' I finally thought and went into the pantry to get some water.

When I went in Misaki's room, she was rubbing her temples, her eyes closed.

"Hey, are you okay? Here's your water," I said as I handed the glass to her and took my seat.

She drank the whole thing in one breath. She was thirsty. She was _very_ thirsty.

"Whoa! You want me to take you to River Nile to have a sip?" I laughed.

"Very funny, idiot," she continued to rub her temples.

"Concussions? The doctors said that you'll have some when you're awake."

"That explains it..."

There was silence for a while. The air inside got tense.

"Ayuzawa," I said suddenly, my voice serious.

"What is it?" She noticed how my tone had gone from joking to serious.

"I know that this might be a little fast and everything..." I said groggily.

"Yeah?"

"D-do you want to be my fiancé?" I asked.

Silence.

Her eyes bugged out, her jaws dropped.

"Wh-what?" She broke the silence.

"Do you want to be my fiancé?" I repeated. "Because that way, we'll-"

"Fiancé?" She asked loudly, her eyes looks like they're about to pop out any time soon.

"Yes. I know this is a bit soon and that we just graduated from high school and everything, but-"

"Usui. Don't joke with me about this kind of stuff," she said while shifting onto her shoulder, facing me.

"I'm not joking, Ayuzawa. I'm serious. So do you want-" I was about to ask her again when she sent off a blood curdling screech.

She quickly lifted her hands up and pressed her head. She was rolling back and forth.

"What happened, Ayuzawa?" I immediately got up on my feet and reached up to her.

"M-my head... Usui... My head..." She muttered.

I quickly reached up to the table beside her bed and pressed the red button. The button that would call the doctor in.

"AARRRGHHHHHH!" She shouted.

"The doctor's coming, Ayuzawa. The doctors coming!" I tried to calm her down.

But then she suddenly stopped moving and her hands and legs fell on the bed. Her eyes fell shut.

"Ayuzawa! Ayuzawa!" I shouted while shaking her shoulders gently.

"What is it?" The doctor finally appeared.

"She woke up but then she had a terrible headache and now..." I tried to explain.

"Okay, sir, your time is up. Please exit the room so that I can check on her," he said without looking at me. He ran towards her and shined a small torch light at Misaki's eyes.

I obediently followed what the doctor had told me to do. To go outside and wait for – hopefully good – news.

I sat on a yellow plastic chair and buried my head in my hands.

'Bless her... Please...' I begged.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**LEMONS! Muahahaha! Haha.**

**Hiya! I love the reviews I've been getting so far! So please post some more, because it motivates me to write more when I see reviews! Haha.**

**And silent readers out there!**

**DON'T BE SO SILENT, WOULD YA'?**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

She fell into a coma.

That was what the doctor told me. That she fell into a coma.

A _coma._

At first I didn't trust him, of course. We were just chatting normally – okay, maybe not _normally_. I just asked her to be my fiancé, so what? – Before she got that headache.

And now he was telling me that she was in a coma?

How ridiculous does that sound?

So I burst in the room, expecting Misaki to be laying there yawning or playing with her bandages. Or maybe both.

But not only was she not doing what I expected her to be doing. She also wasn't looking very well.

Her skin was pale when we talked before, but now...

It looked as if she was – God forbid – dead.

She laid motionless on her bed. Only her chest was moving, expanding and contracting slowly as she breathed. It was imperceptible proof that she was unconscious. Her body was covered with the thick, white blanket until her chest. Her hands were not, though. And on her right wrist, a silver bracelet was dangling. A bracelet...

The bracelet that the staffs from Maid Latte and I made for her.

The small, metal figure of a bowl of porridge I placed laid between her thumb and her pointing finger.

I inched towards her and sat on the stool beside her.

I still couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe the fact that she fell into a coma.

A _coma_.

I heard from somewhere that in the average of 100 people that fell into a coma, only 25 of them woke up. The other 50 gave away, while the other 20...

Well, they stay in the coma.

Stuck between this world and the next – heaven, hell, reincarnations. I don't know.

While I stared at her, my eyes staring to fill with tears, I thought about the worst case scenarios and the best case scenarios.

The best: she wakes up right now and says 'yes' to my 'would-you-be-my-fiancé' question.

The worse...

I didn't even want to think about it.

"I'm sorry, sir. We made a mistake. She banged her head really hard and now..." The doctor stopped for a while. "She's bleeding in the brain."

I winced in surprise.

I stared blankly at the body in front of me. I tried to speak, but my throat seemed tight and hot.

"She's _what_?" I asked loudly when I had finally managed to fight through the lump. I turned towards the doctor. "She's _what?_" I repeated.

My eyes were bugging out of their sockets.

I was losing control of myself.

'How dare he make a mistake as big as _this_?' I thought.

"Calm down, sir," the doctor said, raising both of his hands as if he was calming a pony.

I was trying very hard to stay calm and not choke this ridiculously stupid doctor.

Scratch that. To say the doctor was stupid would be a total understatement to the grossest proportions.

Pardon my French, but he was a brainless dummy.

"We will try our best to-"

That was when lost control of myself. The mix of my anger towards this doctor and my sadness towards Misaki was controlling me.

"You-" I stood up and hurled my hands to his collar, grabbing it tight "-better bring her back! I don't care how!"

Then I realized what I – my emotions, actually – did.

He froze. I could see the color leaving his face.

"I'm sorry," I let go of him, looked away and placed my palm on my forehead. "But please, bring her back. _Please._"

"W-we will try, sir. For the time being, there's nothing you can do besides praying and hoping for the best," he said, trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry sir, but you must leave now. I still need to check her bones if there were anything broken besides her rib."

I took a deep, cleansing breath, turned to Misaki and bent down to her face.

"I'll come to see you every day, Ayuzawa," I kissed her forehead. "Every. Single. Day. I promise. I'll stay here day and night if necessary. Please, just don't leave me, Ayuzawa."

To the doctor I said, "Please take care of her."

"I-i will," he replied, his voice still unsteady.

I turned for another glimpse of Misaki, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Pleaseeeeeeeeee Reviewwwwwwwwwwww!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! I just got back from school here! Apparently, they wanted a sudden student council meeting after school today, so I need to stay back.**

**Well, I'm back and here's your chapter!**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

I head home.

"Krtch," the lock sounded when I struck the key in and turned it.

I entered my enormous apartment and sat down on the couch, staring blankly at the new bed, which I never once used, I bought.

Well, Misaki was the one who forced me to buy the bed. I had no itention what so ever on wasting money on useless stuff – like a _bed_ – that I know I would never use.

"You're going to graduate and go to university!" She had said. "You'll need an actual bed to rest on!"

We went shopping last Saturday. I was actually planning to go shopping for her. But then she objected and said we go shopping for me instead. But we didn't shop for clothes and stuff. Instead, we shopped for _furnitures_.

Yes, you read that right. _Furnitures_.

"Doing something that a newly married couple would do. Do you really want to marry me this quick, Ayuzawa? We're still high school students, you do know that right?" I teased her.

"W-who would want to marry an idiot like you?" Her cheeks grew pink.

We went into a mall and started hunting down furniture stores for beds.

"How about this one?" The clerk asked while pointing towards a huge, king sized bed.

"Don't you think it's a bit too... _Big?_" Misaki turned towards me.

"Ooh..." I took a step towards her and held her chin up. "Misa-chan wants to squeeze with me at our first night, huh?"

"Y-you... PERVERT!" She punched me on the shoulder. Her cheeks were blushing hard.

"I-i'll leave you guys alone then," the clerk said and left.

"Seriously, I don't care how rich you are, but a king sized bed?" Misaki sighed.

We stared at the bed for a while.

I thought about how it would feel if Misaki and I were on that bed. Hands on our waists. I surely could live through that.

But then my image was interrupted when she said, "Well, let's move on." She started walking towards the glass double doors.

"Really, I'm fine with a couch and a table, Ayuzawa. May we shop for _you _now?" I said while walking by her side. To be shoopping with a girl for _me_ feels...

_Weird_.

"Shopping for _me-_" she stressed the word "-would just be a waste of both our time. It's not _me_ who had slept on a couch – a _couch_ – over the past 3 years."

"I'm talking about clothes, and not beds. It won't be a waste of my time if it means I can finally see my girlfriend in some cute clothes," I sang.

"Oh, shut up."

We walked towards the next shop in silence.

"Hello, welcome to the 'Lovers Bed' shop-" The clerk approached us with a huge smile on her face.

"Welcome to the _what_?" Misaki's eyes bugged out when she realized what shop she stepped into.

Okay, maybe it was sneaky of me to not point out the name of the shop to her before we came in.

_Oops._

"Thank you, but I think we stepped into the wrong shop," Misaki said to the clerk, who was still smiling like a kid who just got a tripple ice-cream scoop for free. To me, she whispered, "Let's go, Usui."

"I think we just landed on the perfect shop, Misa-chan," I beamed at her, seeing how her eyes practically got out of their sockets.

"What are you saying, per-"

"Oh!" I snapped when I saw a couple four-poster with a lace canopy with a pink heart plushy between a pair of matching pillows. "I think we found what we're looking for!" I walked towards the bed and sat down on it.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, YOU PERVERT?" She shouted, her demon aura seeping out of her. The clerk's smile receded.

"Just think of it... You. Me. On this bed. Doing whatever it is you want to do in our first-"

She – with an annoyed, unamused face plastered on – quickly ran towards me, pulled me up with force and dragged me out of the store.

"Sorry," she said to the clerk, her voice still hard, "he haven't taken his pills today." And we went out.

"It's a perfect bed!" I wailed playfully while walking beside her.

"Oh, shut up."

"So where to now?" I asked.

"Anywhere you want. I gave up on trying to find a perfect bed for you," she looked blankly towards the shops we passed. "You're such a hardco..." Her voice trailed off.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She didn't replied.

I followed her gaze towards a shop and...

A bed behind a wall of clear glass.

A rectangular white sheeted bed with black backrest, on 4 5-inches metal legs. It was at least 2 feet tall, 3 feet wide and 6 feet long.

"You like it?" I asked.

She just continued to stare at it.

"Come on, let's go in," I started pushing her gently to the store.

"E-eh," she woke up from her daydream. "W-wait, Usui!"

"Hello and welcome!" We were greeted by a clerk. "How can I help you today?"

"We're wondering how much that-" I pointed towards the bed Misaki was staring at "-bed costs."

"Usui, what are you doing?" She asked loudly.

"Oh that. That would be 100 000 yen," the clerk replied while walking towards the bed with Misaki and me following.

"WHA-" Misaki's eye popped out. She turned to me and whispered, "Don't you think it's a little expensive-"

"We'll buy it!" I said vivaciously to the clerk as if Misaki hadn't said a thing.

"HEAR ME, USUI!" She started punching my shoulder.

"O-okay..." The clerk said, her eyes staring at Misaki at fear. "C-can you please fill out some forms, sir?" She signaled me to follow her towards a rectangular glass table, on which a stack of papers were neatly placed.

"Of course!" I replied playfully.

"W-wait! Usui! What are you doing?" She pulled me before I could follow the clerk.

"You like the bed, no?" I asked nonchalantly.

"But it's not for _me._ Besides, did you hear the lady? It's 100 000 yen!" She whispered.

"I will not doubt Ayuzawa's choice. And besides, I _am_ a rich perverted bastard alien from out of space, no?" I laughed. "So, if you'll excuse me, I have some forms to fill in." I walked towards the clerk, who was waiting impatiently.

"Wa-wait!" She shouted from behind.

And I bought the bed, thinking I would be able to spend time teasing Misaki on the bed.

But now, with Misaki lying unconsious on her own bed with a 50-50% chance of not waking up...

It just throbs my heart whenever I think of it.

"Why..." I muttered as I buried my face on my palm. "Why her?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for not updating yesterday! I'm extremely busy preparing for my tests (I have 10 this week, and in average, it's 2 per day!) and also my science project. So I might not be updating for a while. (I know, I'm sad too.)**

**Well, I will try to find gaps between my studying and update. I'll stay up late if necessary.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

I came to the hospital the next morning with a bouquet of yellow zinnia, which means daily remembrance.

I entered Misaki's room.

She was – unfortunately – still unconscious. Her face was still very pale. Her head was covered by a new batch of bandage. The room was quiet, only a constant '_beep'_ from the heartbeat reader located beside her would disturb the peace. The doctor wasn't there. I wonder where he was...

I inched towards Misaki and placed the flowers on the table beside her.

"Hey, sleepy head," I said as I sat down on the stool. "Still haven't woke up, huh?" Even though I intended that as a joke, but it hurts me when I said that. Because it was the truth. Misaki hadn't woke up yet.

I stared down at her. She laid there motionless, only her chest was going up and down whenever she breathed.

"Oh, you're here!" A voice said behind me.

I turned and the doctor was there, standing crookedly with a mug of coffee on his hand.

"I'm sorry, I was getting some coffee," he lifted the mug.

"It's okay," I replied with a smile.

I returned my attention back to the girl in front of me.

"She's doing fine, you know. She's doing exceptionally fine. I think in a week or two, she might recover her consciousness. But I couldn't be sure, though," he said with chatty voice, as if I was his best friend, and not his patient's boyfriend.

"I'm glad to hear that," I smiled, at Misaki though. I was _glad_ to hear that? What a lie!

I was _trickled to death_ to hear that.

"Um, may I ask a question?" The doctor asked suddenly.

"Yes. What is it?" I replied, lifting my gaze to him.

"Did you ask a person to visit her last night?"

"No," I answered him as if he was crazy. "Why?"

"Well, a woman came to me last night, saying that you asked her to visit Miss Ayuzawa-"

"A woman? Who?" I interrupted him.

"I don't know. She said that she's Miss Ayuzawa's friend-"

'Misaki's friend? Sakura? Shizuko? Satsuki? But how can they know that Misaki is in the hospital? Even Misaki's mom don't know that she's here,' I thought.

"-But I didn't let her in, because to let visitors in, they need to show evidence that the patient's family – or in this case, the patient's _boyfriend_ – had gave they're approval. And she looked a little... _Suspicious_," the doctor continued.

"Suspicious? Like how?" I asked.

"She wore a mask and a black glasses, covering most of her face. And her clothes. A long brown jacket – the one you see in detective movies – and a hat to go with it," the doctor replied.

'It's the person who ran away when I went out to grab Misaki a glass of water!' I thought. 'Who is she?'

"Well, I think that's it. I'll leave you guys alone," he said and went out the room.

I turned back to Misaki.

'Who is she?' I kept on asking myself. 'And what business does she have with Misaki?'

I spent the next 3 hours thinking about it.

The woman the doctor described as _suspicious_.

I closed my eyes to shape the scene I saw yesterday.

The lady, running away.

'_Minami_,' a voice in my head said.

'Could it be?' I asked myself. 'Could she be Minami? The girl who tried to kill us both? But it's impossible, she was arrested a year ago for gun abuse...'

There was a debate in my mind about whether the woman was Minami or not.

'But who knows if she escaped from jail?' The 'for' side of my head said.

'But then won't the police be looking for her?' The 'against' side of my head objected.

"Argh!" I scratched my head furiously.

'That redhead...' I thought. 'I swear if she dares to lay a finger on Misaki, I'll break every single bone in her body!'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I wrote this after a 3-hour long basketball practice, I AM TIRED. I feel like fainting. But for the sake of you guys, I forced myself to write this. I hope it's not as bad as I think it is.<strong>

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so far school's been torturous. I had 4 tests today (English, Science, Math and Chinese!) and they're all SUPER DUPER HARD. Its bad enough that I need to study all of those, but now I need to actually teach my friend Tory those things too! Now I know why my teachers always look so upset.**

**Oh, and not to mention a charity program starting next week for the school. I'm the student council president so I need to prepare all the materials needed. Luckily, I have a great treasurer by my side. She's always helping me out even though we both knew that it's not her responsibilty. Like patroling around the school when I'm working with my own personal stuff and also doing the reports I was supposed to do (Teehee.). She's awesome, man.**

**Well, I got a 5 minutes break from my teachers in school so now I can write for you guys. Sorry for not updating yesterday! And I probably won't update tomorrow, too. Since I will be having another Math quiz, a Chinese test (again) and also geography.**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

I fell asleep while thinking about the woman the doctor described.

I woke up at midnight.

My head was lying on Misaki's arm. I held her hand tight, as if it would change her situation right now.

I straightened myself – oh, don't ask me how my back is doing. It was _killing_ me – rubbed my eyes and stretched my hands out.

I looked to the digital clock on the table beside Misaki.

01: 14.

I slept for almost half a day. _Wow_.

I stood up and scanned the room. Taking in the beige walls and the huge window – I just realized there was one – that looked out to the city. The colorful bright lights from passing cars – yes, there were cars – and street lamps.

In front of the window laid an orange couch.

Well that was stupid of me to not realize that. Why should I sleep, bending my body for nearly 90 degrees, when I could be sleeping on a soft couch and not hurt my back?

Actually, I did know why. I didn't want to stay far from Misaki. But what good was sleeping beside her would do? It wouldn't change the fact that she was in a coma, right?

So I walked towards the couch, which was around 180 cm – just the perfect size for me – with a 10 cm hand post, and sat down on it.

Let me tell you this:

After half a day of sitting on a gawd freaking hard stool, and you sat down on a soft couch, it would feel like heaven on Earth.

I lifted my legs onto the couch and laid down by my side, all reason slipping from me momentarily as I forgot just where I was. My eyelids fell shut and within moments I was asleep.

I woke up when I heard clinging metal.

I immediately opened my eyes and sat up straight.

Even though I forced myself to focus, my senses were still blurry.

I saw – with blurry vision – a woman-like figure bending down towards Misaki.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" I demanded while standing up crookedly.

She realized that I was awake and quickly ran out the door, dropping her hat and a white, folded piece of paper.

I planned on chasing after her, but my feet was still partially asleep and I knew for sure that I won't be able to get to her anyway. So why bother?

But I inched to the hat and piece of paper that she dropped and lifted it up.

Red strands of broken hair. It was there on the hat.

Red hair.

_Red._

_Red!_

The color of Minami's hair.

The devil who had kidnapped and seriously injured Misaki in the past.

The devil who gave me that sick amnesia.

What was she doing here? How could she even know that Misaki was here?

Unless…

Unless she planned the car accident all along. From the boy, and the truck, and the coma.

_Everything_.

Did she plan to hurt Misaki just to get _me_?

She hurt Misaki just because of me.

Misaki was hurt because of me.

Because of _me_.

I sat down on the floor while burying my face on my palm.

'It's my entire fault. Misaki's accident is my fault. And now she's in a coma because of me. I didn't protect her good enough. It's my fault,' I thought.

I kept blaming myself for the next 20 minutes or so, when something came into my mind.

The paper. I hadn't looked at that yet.

I lifted the paper and unfolded it. It was a bill from a pharmacy, noting that Minami – I assumed the woman was her – bought sleeping pills, headache pills, diet pills and some other pills I have no idea what it was.

'Jeez, how much of a troubled teen is she?' I thought.

And that was when I got the idea of doing what I do best to her.

_Observing._

* * *

><p><strong>Yea... I was planning to write 'stalking' at the last part. But then I thought, "hey, why does the bad girl gets to be stalked down by a hottie?" So I changed it.<strong>

**Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Guess what! My English teacher fell ill and needed to go home! So I had the whole period to myself! So I decided to use this time to write! Here's chapter 10!**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

She appeared as plan.

I waited for her the next night. I pretended that I was asleep and, like an idiot, she came in again in the exact same time.

That was dumb.

When she sneaked in, I stayed in my position, laying down on my side, waiting for the best time to surprise her.

I opened my eyes a little bit, big enough so that I could see what was happening, but small enough so that she couldn't see it open.

"Misaki Ayuzawa..." She whispered while chuckling a little. "Just as I hoped."

'Just as she hoped? What did she mean by_ that_?' I asked myself, still lying down on the couch.

"And that Usui of yours isn't really helpful, isn't he? All he did when you got hit by the truck was staring at you with those green eyes of his. What a pathetic guy…"

My blood began to boil.

"And yet I'm attracted to him…" She sighed. "But too bad he didn't return the feelings, huh? If he did, none of this would be happening to you."

'So it's true that she hurt Misaki because of me! That obsessed freak…' I thought.

"But whatever… Once I'm done with you, he'll have no choice but to stick with _me_," she said happily.

' '_Once I'm done with you_'? What did she mean by that?' I asked myself without moving an inch.

"Shall we begin?" She asked rhetorically.

'That sounds familiar,' I thought. Then I remembered. She said that when she planned on shooting a bullet through Misaki's skull – relax, Minami failed on doing so – the last time we ever saw her.

She sat down on the stool I used to sit on and grabbed a humongous, ugly bag and reached in to it. She pulled out a huge, shiny glass needle with some white transparent fluid in it, ready to be injected to someone's blood stream.

And I had a pretty good guess on who she was planning to inject in to.

She flicked the needle a couple times, sending a couple of drops of whatever-that-is dropping to her jacket – the detective jacket she had been wearing for the last 3 days.

"Ready or not, here I go!" She said, her mouth turning to an evil grin.

That was when I opened my eyes to its widest form and said, "Just what do you think you're up to?"

Much to my dismay, she didn't actually looked shock to see me.

Well, that totally ruined my plan.

"Oh, I see you're awake," she said nonchalantly, even her eyes seemed to be more bored talking to me than when she was talking to an unconscious girl.

Weird.

"Well, without further ado, let's begin, shall we?" She asked while flicking the needle some more.

"And by '_begin_', what exactly do you plan to do?" I reached up to her wrist and ceased the needle from her grip.

"Hey!" She wailed childishly. "Wait for your turn!"

"What-" I pointed towards the needle "-the hell is this?"

"Oh, just something I made using some powdered sleeping pills and some cyanide-"

"Some _what_?" My eyes bugged out. Did she say what I think she said?

_Cyanide?_

"Cyanide," she repeated. "You know, the liquid that could kill a person instantly."

"And what-" I stopped for a second "-were you doing with a needle full of _cyanide_ here?"

"Well, I was planning to inject that to Misaki's bloodstream and kill her," she said nonchalantly. "But then you woke up… I guess it will be a lot more fun than what I had anticipated, huh?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, clearly confused.

Why wasn't she scared?

Did she plan this from the beginning?

"Well, I'm sorry to be the one breaking it to you, Usui," she said while reaching in to her big ugly bag again, "but the needle you're holding is a fake. The real one is with me." She lifted her hand, a similar needle laid in her grip. "The one that you're holding has nothing in it. It's just water. While the one _I'm_ holding…" She chuckled. "I, myself, don't know how deadly it is."

Was she out of her mind?

"Minami. PUT. THE. FREAKING. NEEDLE. DOWN!" I tried to sound firm, but my trachea failed me. Instead, I sounded like a nervous 4-year old who's facing a bully. "Please, Minami. Just put the needle down and hand it over to me."

What was I thinking?

Scratch that. I wasn't thinking. Because if I was, I wouldn't even bother pleading with her, the most hardcore girl I ever met.

Well, besides Misaki, that is.

"I will put the needle down. In one condition," she replied, her hands carefully rubbing the glass walls of the needle.

"And what is your condition?" I asked. In this time, I would do anything to protect Misaki. Even if I need to take her place, I would do it.

But what came out of her mouth was totally different from what I expected.

I had expected something like '_kiss me_' – not that I would want to – or something like '_then you should replace her_'.

But no. She didn't say those things.

She was _way_ far from there.

And when I heard those two words, I felt as if someone had punched my stomach.

There was no way I could obey what she wanted and follow _that_ condition. But I knew if I don't follow her wish, Misaki would die of cyanide poisoning.

That was when I knew that the next several weeks were going to be tough on me.

Because I would be facing a choice that would not only save someone's life, it could also change someone's life forever.

Her words…

Her horrible, _horrible_ words.

The words that sent a cold tingle down my spine.

Only two words, but had an impact so massive.

So massive that it made me dumbfounded for the next 6 minutes or so.

Her spine tingling, gut punching, dumbfounding words:

"Marry me."

* * *

><p><strong>'Marry me.'<strong>

**I've got to say, even me myself was amused that I thought that up.**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, sorry for not updating yesterday (even though yesterday was _clearly_ Sunday). The reason for that was that I needed to study for today's science test and also my math (My parents didn't force me or anything, I just wanted to study for that. I'm that much of a study freak.). Oh, and my internet crashed.**

**Yes, for the _second_ time this month. And because yesterday was Sunday, the company was on a holiday. So this morning I asked my parents to call them and fix the internet, I said that I needed it for a school assignment, haha.**

**Well, sorry to make you read all this. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

"Pardon me?" I replied.

"Marry me if you want her-" she pointed towards the body laying motionlessly on the bed "-to continue to live."

I continued to stare at her.

Her offer was useless. Even if I said yes and Misaki wakes up, she would feel terrible inside if she finds out that Minami and I got married. So both ways, she was going to eventually bring herself to death.

"What are you saying? We just got out of high school!" I shouted.

"Then why did you asked Misaki to be your fiancé?" Her brow rose.

"Engagement and marriage are two different – wait. How could you know? Are you _stalking_ us?"

"Yes, you just found out? I thought you knew it from the first place," she yawned.

The fact that she was stalking us was just plainly disturbing. It was usually _me_ who did all the stalking. Now I know why Misaki was always pissed whenever I stalked her.

"So you planned the whole thing? Her accident, her coma?" I asked my eyes bugging out of their sockets.

"Well, yeah. But skip this chit chat. What's your answer? Marry me or not?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Minami, I think your condition is unreasonable."

"I don't care. It's what I want!" She screeched.

"I-I can't," I whispered my answer, staring at Misaki, wishing Minami could just let Misaki off the hook for this one.

"Well, too bad for you. Say buh-bye to your lovely, soon-to-be dead Misaki," she moved the needle closer to Misaki's wrist.

"Wait, Minami!" I grabbed her hand before it could get nearer to Misaki.

"What? Changed your mind?" She stopped in her tracks.

I didn't answer her at first. But it's not like I wanted to.

"Y-yes," I finally said. "But you must promise me you won't hurt Misaki, please."

"Finally, some sense came in to you, huh?" She pulled the needle away from Misaki. "Well, since you've agreed to marry me, we shall have our wedding ceremony the day after tomorrow."

"THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW?" My eyes bugged out.

'I thought I might think up a plan to get out of this situation, but I don't even have time to think up a plan!' I thought.

"Yes, the day after tomorrow. Why?" She asked as if having a wedding ceremony 2 days after the groom said yes was a normal thing. "It's not like we will have a big blow out or anything. It's just you, me, the priest and some of my friends. Besides, I already have your tux ready."

'She planned this until_ that_ extent?' I asked myself, hardly believing all this was actually happening. What will Misaki do when she wakes up and found out that her boyfriend got married in less than a week?

Probably not anything you would be proud of.

"Well, I'll message you the time and place. Be there or be square," she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. She opened it and paused. "Well, be there or _she'll_ be square, if you know what I mean." She let out an evil chuckle and went out the room.

I kneeled beside Misaki's bed and buried my face on the mattress. I couldn't believe what I got myself into.

A marriage with a kidnapper.

A marriage with a killer.

A marriage with a devil.

"I'm so sorry, Ayuzawa…" I whispered. "I did this for you. I don't want you leaving so soon…"

I wanted to say no to her offer, but then Misaki…

I just didn't want _that_ happening to her. Misaki, I mean.

She's too young to die. She still has dreams to catch, goals to achieve. I couldn't just stand there doing nothing while Misaki's future gets destroyed because of me.

I just _couldn't_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short.<strong>

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I just got my tests back! And guess how much I got!**

**Math: 100, 98, 100 (:D)**

**English: 100, 97, 98, 100, 95 (I love me)**

**Chinese: 98, 100, 95 (Forgot a word and I got a 95. I demand a re-test!)**

**Geography: 100 (YEEEP!)**

**Science: 80, 90 (Ugh...)**

**Culinary: 86**

**All of those are out of 100.**

**So I'm kind of pissed. I mean, I sacrificed my time on computer (and writing chapters) just to study those, and now I even got an 80? **

**Ugh, pissed man.**

**But I'm really happy about the charity activity we held this week. They looked really happy today when I gave the cookies that my friend made (I can't cook. I'm a horrible cook. And I'm afraid I might poison the kids.)**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

I didn't sleep for the whole night after that.

"Umm, are you sure you don't want to rest for a while?" The doctor asked when he came in the room, holding a mug of black coffee on one hand and some white files on his other hand. "Because you look like you need some."

"No, thank you," I laid my head down beside Misaki.

"Well, okay then. I have some reports on how your girlfriend is doing."

"Oh, yes," I lifted my head up to see him. My eyes were stinging as if someone sprayed lemon juice on it. My eyelids were as heavy as rock.

"She's doing really well. I think somewhere down within her, she's motivated to wake up-"

Motivated. Yeah, she's motivated to see her boyfriend in a wedding with the girl who tried to kill her.

"-and the fracture in her skull is fine now. Although after she wakes up, she might suffer some minor headaches and stuff like that. And I personally think that she might wake up in 3 to 4 days. But, again, I can't say for sure," the doctor continued.

"That's… That's great!" I tried to sound as happy as I was really feeling.

I was really happy that Misaki was doing fine. But the sooner she wakes up, the sooner she would find out about the wedding, no?

"Well, I'll leave it to you then. Oh, and if you want to go home and rest or something, you can always call the nurse to take care of Miss Ayuzawa. I'll be leaving then," he said and went out.

I turned back towards Misaki. Her face was getting more radiant as days pass by.

"Ayuzawa…" I muttered. "Please forgive my choice of marrying Minami…"

"Piirrrrriiiippp," my phone rang in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered it.

And guess who was on the other line.

"Hey there, _Ta-ku-mi_," she said in a seductive tone.

Seriously, it sends shivers down my spine whenever she says that.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Aww, don't be that cold to your future wife, would ya'?" She said using a tone that made me want to puke whenever I hear it. "Well, I just want to tell you the location and time for tomorrow. It's in the Grand Hayatt hotel, tomorrow evening at four. Seriously, Usui, if you dare to do anything weird – like calling the police – to stop the wedding, I promise that Misaki will be dead in the most tragic way you can ever imagine."

_Tragic, huh?_

"Your tux and other materials will be prepared in room number 1021, okay? See you tomorrow, _hun_." And she hung up.

'Gosh… How am I supposed to get out from the wedding without bringing Misaki to danger's way?' I asked myself as I threw my cell phone to the table and buried my hands in my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's short and it sucked a little bit. I just finished my basketball training and my hands are still shaking fitfully. I have a match tomorrow so my coach added an extra hour to our training.<strong>

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Guess what date is today?**

**29 SEPTEMBER!**

**Misaki Ayuzawa's birthday!**

**And to celebrate her birthday, I wrote a chapter when I'm not supposed to be touching my computer! How awesome is that?**

**Well, I just want to wish her a happy birthday! I wonder what Usui would give her...**

**Haha. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

I wrecked my brain for ideas.

'May be I can pretend to be sick tomorrow! So she can't proceed with the wedding!' I thought. 'But knowing her, she will force me to walk down the aisle even if I cracked open my skull.'

I was running out of time. Tomorrow evening, I must be there. No exception. And if I'm not…

Then she was going to kill Misaki in the most _tragic_ way.

It was already in the middle of the night. The hospital was as silent as a graveyard with only a constant _beep _from the heart rate monitor. It was so silent that I started hearing imaginary screams from Misaki in my head.

Well, at least I _thought_ it was imaginary. I couldn't say for sure.

"Don't! Usui! Don't!" Her voice kept on shouting in my head. "Please don't leave me!"

Even though I thought that the voice was imaginary, but I replied to it anyway.

Yes, stupid and insane, that's me.

"I don't want to leave you too. But it's for your own good, Ayuzawa. Please forgive me," I whispered.

I swear, right then I saw Misaki's brows tense up. But then I blinked a couple times and they were back as how they were before.

Emotionless.

It was for another 5 minutes when the voice inside me started wailing again.

"PLEASE!" Misaki's voice cried again, louder this time. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, USUI!"

I tried to hold back the tears in my eyes, but they were rushing out of my eyes before I could blink them back. I shut my eyes close, pushing more flow of tears running down my cheeks.

"I don't want to leave you, Ayuzawa. But you'll die if I don't follow what that devil said. Please forgive me, Ayuzawa," I muttered as another flow of tear escaped in my eyes.

I didn't know if it was really her who was talking in my head or was it just part of my imagination. But hearing her voice just made me feel better. It had been 3 days – _3 days!_ – since I last heard a single word from her. I was dying to hear just a single hum from her.

"Please," she – or her voice, I should say – pleaded using a softer tone. "Please, Usui." I could hear sobs between her words. "Don't leave me."

Hearing her cry made my mood sink back down. She seemed so in pain. I never – _ever_ – heard her cry like that before. And the worst part was knowing it as a fact that she was weeping like that because of me.

Me and only me.

Even in a coma she was in that much pain because of my descision. Only God knows how she would react after waking up and finding out that her boyfriend got married with the person in charge for his girlfriend's coma.

Well, I know that it won't be anything good.

"You should understand, Ayuzawa, that I did this for you. You still have your dreams to achieve. It would be a shame for the world to lose _you_ in such a short time," I whispered. Now my cheeks and Misaki's blanket were mostly soaked with my flowing tears.

I gave up on finding a way to cancel the wedding tomorrow. If it was meant to be this way, then nothing I could do would stop it from happening. If it's not meant to be this way, then something would happen tomorrow.

These things are just the freaks of nature, you know?

"Please…" She begged again, her voice full of sadness and pain. Hearing her use that tone made me feel sad and in pain. "Don't leave me Usui. Why do you have to do this to me? Why are you leaving me? _Why_? Why, Usui? You're the one who selfishly entered my world. And now you're planning to just leave me like this? I hate you, Usui. I hate you."

That was when my heart broke.

No, scratch that. My _entire body_ broke.

She (or her voice) said it herself.

She hates me.

A rush of tears went out from my eyes and dropped on her blanket.

"I'm sorry…" I said, trying to steady my voice. "But I'm not leaving you, Ayuzawa. I'm…" I breathed in a cleansing breath and breathed it out again.

"Never leaving you."

* * *

><p><strong>Weird, huh?<strong>

**Well, I'm really sorry that this one is short. I still need to study my science test tomorrow, with my math and english.**

**Please Review! It really gives me the inspiration to write!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I wrote this after a 3 hour long of studying. Forgive me if it's crappy.**

**I had 3 tests today, Science, English, and Math. And it's friggin' hard!**

**Well, I'll study later. I need to write you guys a chapter and then a 5 minutes sleep.**

**My under eye circles are going really, really dark this week... Well, I couldn't blame it, I've been sleeping at 3 a.m. and waking up at 6. My eyes are stinging...**

**Well, without further ado, here's your chapter!**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

I didn't hear her voice after that.

Instead, I kept on hearing my phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked in a bored tone. I was not interested in anything – not even my upcoming wedding- besides Misaki.

"Hey," Minami said from the other line. She stretched the word so long that it sounded like '_he-ee-ey_'. "Ready for the wedding today?"

It was 7 a.m. and I wasn't on my way to the hotel yet.

"_Um-hm_," I said while wiping the tear marks on my cheeks.

"So, are you excited or what?" She squealed.

"What," I said coldly while standing up and stretched out my arms.

"I said, are you excited or-"

"Yeah, I heard you."

Somehow, I enjoyed giving Minami the cold shoulder.

"O-_kay_," she said, clearly not getting the joke. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that-" she changed her tone "-if you're late for even a minute here, your dearest Misaki will be gone in that exact minute."

_Yikes._

"Well, I'm wearing my gown now. And it's _fabulous_. See you at 5," she said and hung up.

I was really not in the mood for party. Not even my own wedding. I was a wreck. Especially after those 3 words Misaki said to me last night.

"_I hate you,"_ her voice kept echoing in my head. Her sobbing voice.

"I'm sorry, Ayuzawa," I said while bending down, kissing her forehead one last time before my wedding. "I got to go."

I walked towards the door, but I stopped in my tracks when I heard a voice screaming in my head.

_The_ voice.

_Her _voice.

"PLEASE!" Her voice screamed in pain in my head. "Don't leave me."

I sighed sadly. I never wanted to leave her. But if I didn't go to that cursed wedding ceremony Minami planned, Misaki would…

…_Die_.

"I'm sorry, Ayuzawa. I really am," I forced my tears to not flow out and quickly ran out the room.

I didn't ask a nurse to take care of Misaki while I was gone. I didn't think it was necessary. I mean, Minami was going to be in the wedding, so unless Misaki had another enemy, she would be perfectly safe in her little hospital room.

I walked towards the Grand Hayatt hotel and checked in room 1021.

"Here's your card, sir. Oh, and good luck on your wedding!" The receptionist beamed.

I shrugged and walked towards the lift.

'Even the hotel receptionist knows about this wedding… This is going to be a _long_ day…' I let out an imperceptible sigh.

"Dingg," the lift sounded as it opened its doors, revealing an empty cabin with mirrors as its walls.

I stepped in the lift and pressed floor number 10.

Right when the lift closed back its doors, it shot up at a high speed. And in just a blink of an eye, I arrived in floor number 10.

Okay, maybe that was too cheesy. But you do get my point right?

I stepped out of the lift, feeling as if I just stepped out from a launching rocket. Searched for the room 1021 and went in.

I gaped at the room.

It was big.

Enormous.

Humongous.

With a complete English tea set laid out on the table; a huge full-stocked bathroom; a 21-inch flat screen television strapped on the wall; a brown couch and a king-sized bed. On the huge bed, laid a black, expensive-looking tuxedo with a white blouse inside and a pair of shiny black shoes. Oh, and a black tie.

So all in all, I was going to wear blacks and whites.

Something felt weird…

Whenever I looked at the tuxedo set laid in front of me, I would always remember Misaki. I guess that was because I planned on wearing a tuxedo set for my engagement with Misaki, and not Minami. If Misaki said yes, that is.

But seriously, something in me just wasn't feeling right.

Well, something _was_ not right.

I was marrying my girlfriend's enemy! How was that alright?

But I forced myself to keep cool.

'You're doing this for Misaki, remember?' I thought.

I breathed in a deep, cleansing breath, just like what my teachers from England used to tell me do whenever I'm stressed out. Really, it helped. It helped a lot.

I looked towards the table beside the bed with a digital clock on top.

9 a.m., it read.

I took 2 hours just walking from the hospital to this freaking hotel.

And now there was only 7 hours away from the wedding.

Really, I hate how time flows fast when I didn't want it to.

I grabbed the suit on the bed and changed into it. Seriously, it was really creepy when all the clothes and shoes fit me perfectly.

'How can Minami know my size?" I asked myself. Was she _that_ much of a stalker?

Creepy, I tell you.

I stepped out of the bathroom in my suit and laid on the bed, which was really bouncy, on my back. I lifted my arm and used it to cover my sore eyes.

"Forgive me, Ayuzawa…" I whispered.

I closed my eyes, my mind thinking about Misaki.

And slowly, I fell asleep on that enormous bed, in my tux, thinking of Misaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy right?<strong>

**Ugh, well, I'm sorry. I did my best, I really did. But my hand are hanging lose and I hardly can control where I'm typing. Well, sorry.**

**And tomorrow... Argh... I still need to work on my geography project... Kill me now...**

**Well, review please...**

**I'm going to sleep for 5 minutes now and then study for my tests. Yes, I still need rests... I'm not invincible...**

**Zzzz...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah... I was going through my planner for today and tomorrow and just realized that I may not be able to update tomorrow. So I took a break from my studies and wrote this! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

I was chased by a woman. A devil. A killer. She held a gun in a hand and a needle in another.

We were running along this narrow, coarse road with nothing but trees around us. It was dark, around 10 p.m. and nobody was around.

The woman was wearing a white wedding gown, while I was wearing a dirty, torn tuxedo.

I was sweating like a pig, grasping for oxygen. It seemed as if my lungs were about to pop any minute now.

And she was not breaking a sweat.

I kept on looking back, wishing she would just trip on her ridiculously long dress. But no. She was fine with the dress and her heels.

In the other hand, I was a mess. My hair was sticking on my forehead, thanks to the sweat, and temples. My hands were dirty because I would sometimes fall down and touch the ground. The sole of my shoes – a shiny, now dull, pointy groom shoes – seemed like it was made out of steel.

"Takumi! Takumi!" She shouted from behind with her really squeaky voice.

I didn't reply, I just continued to run ahead.

"Takumi!" I felt something slapping my cheeks. Probably the wind. "Takumi!" She kept on shouting while the wind continued to slap my cheeks. "Takumi!"

I opened my eyes furiously.

'It was just a dream…' I thought.

I was lying down on the – now rumpled – bed. My hands were gripping the thick blanket. I was drenched in sweat, just like in my dream.

"Takumi!" A voice shouted.

I turned to my right and –

She was there, standing up in her wedding gown. Her gown was closely fitted on top, with a skirt that swept the floor. It was not the kind of gowns you see in most weddings, with the frilly skirts and tons of flowery patterns sweeping through the back. Her gown was…

_Simple_. That was the only word I could think of.

Her gown doesn't have frills and flowery patterns on it. It was…

Well, _simple_.

There was a black, velvet slip of silk around the bottom of her chest. And the dress shot right to the ground after that.

I told you it was simple.

"Why are you sleeping? It's 3 45! Just 15 minutes before our wedding!" She squealed while stomping her feet on the ground.

I shrugged.

'I slept for that long? Wow, was I sleepy…' I thought while standing up straight and rubbing my eyes.

"Whatever," she waved her hand. "Now get ready and go to the ball room!" She marched out the room.

"God… Help me go through this without hurting somebody…" I muttered while walking to the bathroom to wash my face off the sweat.

At 4 50, I walked out of my room and headed towards the ball room.

Black and White.

That was all I saw. Black and white.

Black curtains were hung up against the white wall. The chairs were also black and white, a black cushion against a white back. And the podium.

Oh, the podium…

It was _also_ black and white. The stand was black with white roses covering most of it.

The room was filled with people I didn't know. They all looked really, _really_ happy.

I wonder if they would stay as happy as that when they found out that I was forced to marry Minami.

"Well! Since our groom is here, shall we begin?" The priest behind the podium said.

Okay, this was the weirdest wedding I ever attended to. Usually, the bride and the groom would march down a red carpet or something, no? (Not that I wanted to.)

I inched towards the priest and Minami, who was standing in front of the priest, holding a bouquet of white roses in her hands.

I didn't say a thing when as I stood beside my soon-to-be wife. What was there to say? All my words would not do anything good to me, anyway.

"Shall we begin?" The priest asked while flipping through an old, thick book.

"Yes, we shall," Minami replied as her fingers around the flowers loosened.

Her lips curved into an evil grin.

"Okay, everyone! Please take your seats as we shall start this ceremony now," the priest shouted to the guests behind me.

Surprisingly, everyone did what he said in a blink of an eye.

"In this holy reception, we gather around-" The priest started reading from his book.

"Um, can you skip to the last section?" Minami interrupted him.

"Oh, yes. Of course," the priest said while flipping the pages of his book again.

I stood there, frozen. What was I supposed to do? If this wedding goes on, I would be announced officially as Minami's husband. But if I ran out of the room, Minami would… You know…

Kill Misaki.

"And now we're here, witnessing a pair of lovers about to be-" The priest started again once he had found his speech.

"I mean, the very last part, where you ask us bullshits about whether or not we take each other as husband and wife. Yeah, skip to that part," Minami whispered.

'What is she trying to do?' I asked myself.

"Oh, okay," the priest flipped his book again and landed on the very last page. He cleared his throat and said, "Now, Minami Harasako. Do you take Usui Takumi as your husband?"

The atmosphere of the room was really depressing. It was as silent as a graveyard. No one – literally no one – whispered or squeals a happiness squeak, like what you usually would hear in usual most weddings.

I could feel all the stares piercing through my body from all the guests, who I assumed were all Minami's relatives. This was harder than I thought.

"I do!" She squealed.

"Usui Takumi. Do you take Minami Harasako as your wife?" He turned towards me.

I didn't reply for a while. Sweat was trickling down my neck. I was nervous.

Very nervous.

"I repeat-" The priest said when I didn't reply "- do you, or do you not, take Minami Harasako as your wife?"

"Y-yes," I replied groggily.

'WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?' I thought.

"Well, anyone here have a reason why this pair should not be together? Speak now or forever hold in peace," the priest said loudly.

'Well, I do. I DON'T LOVE HER! SHE FORCED ME TO MARRY HER! SHE'S A KILLER! SHE'S A KIDNAPPER! There how's that? It's 4 reasons why we should not be together!' I thought. But, of course, I couldn't possibly say that.

There was silence.

Everyone was perfectly fine with Minami marrying me.

Her parents were perfectly fine that their daughter was marrying a guy they never met before.

Wow. Cool parents.

'Come on… Someone… Say something!' I thought.

"Okay," the priest proceeded. "By the power vested in me, I pronounce you, husband and-"

"Wait!" A voice shouted from the other side of the room. A very coarse, and yet it was soft in a way I couldn't explain. "I have a reason why they shouldn't be together!"

I turned around. Everybody did.

Misaki.

Ayuzawa Misaki.

Ayuzawa Misaki was standing in the middle of the room, on the red carpet in a hospital gown under a long, brown loose jacket that covers to the thigh.

Were my eyes playing tricks on me?

"He doesn't love her."

* * *

><p><strong>Teehee. What'cha think?<strong>

**Please Review!**

**And when I say 'Please Review', I really mean it. I WANT REVIEWS. I LOVE REVIEWS! REVIEWS ARE THE ONLY THING THAT CAN RESTORE MY STAMINA AFTER HOURS OF STUDIES AND NOT ENOUGH SLEEP (besides sweets and sugar, that is).**

**So please, REVIEW!**

**(For people who don't have an account, you can just leave an unsigned review!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, why are the reviews getting lesser and lesser? Don't you love your little author here anymore?**

**Hahaha, okay I was joking But seriously, GIMME MORE REVIEWS! It's getting lesser and lesser these days.**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

"Ayuzawa?" I asked. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She was in a coma this morning, how did she…

"Misaki?" Minami hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You said you'll never leave me…" Misaki ignored Minami and focused her attention solely to me.

I ran towards her and hugged her tight to my chest. I still couldn't believe that she was here.

Conscious.

"Are you okay?" I asked while hugging her even tighter. I closed my eyes and inhaled her scent. The scent I missed so much. "I missed you so much."

"You said you're not going to leave me…" She whispered while sobbing. I could feel her tears soaking up on my blouse and on to my skin.

"I'm not," I whispered while drawing circles with my palm on her back, trying to calm her down.

"Then why are you here? Marrying _her_?" She cried. I could really hear the pain in her voice. More painful than the voice I heard the other night.

Because I knew that this was real.

Misaki was really there, crying because of me.

But the voice the other day… It might just be me going crazy because I'd miss her so much.

"Calm down, Ayuzawa…" I said. My tears were creeping out of my eyes.

"Hey! What the hell happened here?" The priest asked from behind with an annoyed tone.

Well, what an interesting priest we got here.

I pulled away from Misaki and turned towards the priest and Minami.

"I'm sorry, but the lady is right. I don't love Minami Harasako," I replied with a serious tone.

Something in the room was weird. Usually, if there was a woman running in to your wedding, all the guests would whisper some questions to the person sitting beside them, no? But here… To say that they were not interested in what was happening would be a total understatement. They actually _yawned_ at us.

_Yawned!_

"Ugh, not again…" An old lady stood up and walked towards Misaki and me.

I thought she was going to force me to stay and marry Minami.

But I was wrong.

She smiled at us and said, "Go now. Go to somewhere private to talk with her." She nodded to Misaki, who was still crying uncontrollably.

Eh?

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"Isn't she your girlfriend? I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble Minami caused. Really, I am," she let out a sigh. "Well, go on. Go have a talk with your girlfriend."

Well, this was unexpected.

But, this was _way_ better than marrying Minami, no?

So I said yes before she could change her mind and went out of the room.

We walked out in silence. Only a constant sob from Misaki would break the peace.

"Ayuzawa," I broke the silence. We were standing in front of the elevator.

"You promised you're not going to leave me," she muttered softly. Her eyes staring blankly at her marble floors of the hotel.

"I'm not leaving you-" I said before I was interrupted by her.

"Then why were you standing there?" She asked loudly. "Standing beside that devil, in the podium? You're planning to marry her, right?"

"Well technically, yes. But-"

"But what? What is your reason this time, pervert?" She cried, tears were trickling down her cheeks. Her voice…

_Different._

"Listen to me, Ayuzawa. I did that for-" I tried to find time when she stopped talking.

"For what?" She shouted, another flow of tears crawled out. Her eyes were shooting out of their sockets; it was incontrovertible proof that she was stressed.

"I did it for you!" I rushed the words out, not wanting Misaki to interrupt my words.

Her eyes grew large. She didn't say anything for a while.

"What?" She asked in disbelieve, a completely different tone from what she used a second ago.

"Yes…" I said softly. "She threatened me that if I didn't marry her today, she would poison you with cyanide."

"I-is that true?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, Ayuzawa. I'm not leaving you. I'm never leaving you. I promise, Ayuzawa," I whispered while reaching up to her to hug her.

"Usui…" She whispered.

Then she did what I would never – _never_ – see coming.

She pulled my tie downwards so that my face aligned with hers and she moved her head forwards towards mine…

And our lips touched.

"I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time," she whispered after she pulled away.

I cupped her face and lifted it up.

She looked so cute. Her expression… It was priceless. She was blushing, in the same time crying, _and_ also smiling.

"It all paid off in the end," I said and brought her face to mine for a second kiss.

"Dingg…" The lift sounded.

"Come on, let's go," I grabbed her hand and we went in.

This evening proved my theory to be right.

'_If it was meant to be this way, then nothing I could do would stop it from happening. If it's not meant to be this way, then something would happen to prevent it from happening'_

And do let me to conclude my theory with a few more words:

'_And in the end, everything is going to be alright. If it's not alright, it's not the end.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I learned the theory last year, when I was dealing with my own personal problem.<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, now, I'm going to answer some questions!**

**Yes, I am the student council president, like Misaki!**

**I am a girl, thank you very much.**

**I am planning to make a paranormal story after this one. (All the books I read always have paranormal things in it. Lol) I always loved a good paranormal + romantic story.**

**I have black hair and brown eyes.**

**I guess that's it then... Ask me more questions through reviews or PMs!**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

"How did you get out of the hospital, anyway?" I asked her when we had arrived at room 1021.

"I sneaked out," she said nonchalantly, as if sneaking out of a hospital was as easy as counting 1 + 1.

"Didn't the nurses stop you?"

"Nope. Besides, I went out the window. It's quite big, you know, the window."

"Ayuzawa. You just woke up from a coma, and you _sneaked out _from the hospital and went _here?_!" I inched towards the bathroom to retrieve my t-shirt, jeans, and the jacket I left there. "Seriously, you need to care for your own health too."

"Oh, so you're not happy that I stopped your wedding?"

"It's not like that. I am happy that you came and stopped that cursed wedding. Hold on, I'm going to change first," I closed the bathroom door and changed into the tee.

"Then what are you so worried about?" She asked from outside.

"I'm worried about your health, Ayuzawa," I replied.

"Ugh… Whatever…"

When I was done changing, I walked out of the bathroom and threw the tuxedo on the bed.

"Took you long enough," she said while standing up from the couch she was sitting on.

"Come on, let's get you back to the hospital," I inched towards her and lifted her up bridal style.

"Eh, put me down, Usui!" She squealed while lightly punching my chest. "Besides, I don't want to go to the hospital again! Where I need to lie down in that hard bed. Ugh… The bed… My back still hurts from sleeping on that for a couple of days. Please, don't ask me to go back there."

"But we need to do some checkups. What if the fracture of your skull hasn't healed 100% yet?" I asked while heading towards the door.

"It's healed!"

"How can you tell?"

"I don't feel any pain! How can my skull be broken if I don't even feel a single pain in my head?"

"We're going to the hospital no matter what," I said firmly as I opened the door.

She shivered.

"Ayuzawa, are you cold?" I asked while looking at her clothing.

Well, I would be surprised if she says no. She was only wearing a hospital gown and a thin, long jacket. And it was like 19 degree Celsius in the room.

"N-no," she – obviously – lied.

"Here," I grabbed my jacket and laid it on top of her.

"I don't need it."

"Hold tight," I ignored what she said and started dashing out of the room and headed towards the hospital.

-Hospital-

It was the 11 a.m. the next day when the Misaki's checkup had finally come out.

"This is unbelievable!" The doctor gaped at the piece of paper in his hands.

"What?" Misaki and I asked at the same time.

"The fracture in your skull! It healed in just 3 days! This is a miracle!" He shouted.

"So may I go home now?" Misaki, who was sitting beside me, looking furiously at her phone, asked. "Because I just got a text message saying that JIU is cutting off all the summer breaks and all the students enrolling there should come there tomorrow."

"Really? Let me see," I grabbed her phone and read it.

_To all students enrolling Japan International University._

_We are sorry to announce that all the summer breaks had been cut short, and that all students will have their first class tomorrow. All these are to improve our curriculum and teachings. Sorry for the inconvenient._

_Sincerely,_

_Head of College_

_Obukito Yama._

"Well, that's not fun…" I said.

"I know right…" She sighed. "So," she returned her attention to the doctor sitting in front of us, "may I go home?"

"Oh, yes! Of course, of course. You might suffer some minor headaches today or tomorrow, but it's normal," the doctor replied as he stood up and retrieved a white plastic bag. "Here's the clothes you wore when you arrived here. Don't worry, it's washed."

"Oh, thank you," Misaki took the bag from him.

"So, we'll be going first then. Thank you so much, doc," I said while heading towards the door. I paid the hospital fee before, so that I won't need to do it in front of Misaki.

"I told you I was fine," she said when we had exited the room.

"What's so wrong with double checking?" I asked.

"I know what's wrong with that. YOU WASTE MONEY FOR UNNECESSARY CHECK UPS," she growled.

"I don't care how much I spent. If it's for you, it's all worth it," I smiled.

"Oh, shut up," she punched my shoulder. "I'm going to get changed first. Go sit down somewhere." And she went in the toilet.

"Tomorrow she'll be going to JIU…" I sighed while sitting down on a yellow plastic chair right beside the toilet.

I stared at the floor blankly for a while. That time, I had no particular thought swirling in my head.

"Oi, Usui!" She shouted. I looked up at her, who was now wearing the clothes she wore 3 days ago on the streets. "What are you doing, staring at the floor like that?"

"Uh, nothing," I snapped. "Well," I stood up and brushed myself off, "since you're not longer injured, let's go home, shall we?" I asked with a deep, royal accent.

"Oh, quit the accent, would you?" She started walking towards the double glass doors.

"What do you plan on doing when you arrived home?" I asked while walking beside her.

"I don't know… Pack up, I guess. I just can't believe JIU is going to cut summer…" She sighed.

"Ooh, so you want to spend more quality time with me, huh?"

"Pervert!" She hissed while punching my shoulder.

Then I remembered the bed. You know, the bed that Misaki and I bought.

So I lifted Misaki up bridal style and ran as fast as I could to reach my apartment.

"O-oi, Usui! What are you doing? I need to pack up for tomorrow!" She squealed.

"I'll help you with that later. Now, we can spend some quality time together first."

"I TOLD YOU THAT I DO NOT WANT TO SPEND QUALITY TIME WITH YOU!"

"La la la la la," I sang as I changed my running to skipping.

"E-eh, Usui! Stop it! You're going to accidentally throw me up and I'm going to need to go to the hospital again!" She shouted. I could feel her grip on my shirt tightened.

"Are you scared?"

"I am not!"

"Are you sure?" I skipped higher.

"YEEEP!" She let out a high-pitched screech. I think my shirt was going to tear since she was gripping it so tightly. Right after the screech, she quickly flung a hand over her mouth. "Umm, that was a… _Hickup_."

"Yeah, sure it is," I said with sarcasm.

"Okay, seriously. Stop with the skipping already!"

"Alright..." I laughed and started walking normally.

We were only 3 yards 10 meters away from my apartment then. I could see the glass windows reflecting the bright sunlight. The sun was beating down furiously, giving no mercy to whoever was jogging or sunbathing outside.

"Okay, since we're only this far away from your apartment, can you please put me down? It would be embarrassing if you are to carry me like this. It's not like I can't walk or anything," Misaki said.

"I don't think it's embarrassing. So neither should you!" I said while entering the building.

"Ugh… Why do you always have to be like this?"

"By _this_, do you mean romantic, caring and attract-"

"NOT. AT. ALL." She said firmly."By _this_, I meant stupid, perverted and-"

Before she could say the last one, I leaned forward and kissed her.

"And?" I asked when I had pulled away.

"And… _Lovely_," she whispered, her cheeks blazing with wild flame.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear that. Could you repeat it?" I joked.

"And IDIOTIC! Now put me down!" She shouted.

"Alright, alright," I muttered as I placed the lady down.

"Stupid Usui. Why did you even bring me here for?" She scowled.

"Eh, didn't I say that I want to spend quality time with you?"

"Well, yeah. But what did you mean by – EHHH?" She squealed when I lifted her up again, fireman carry way.

"You'll see later," I said as I head for the elevator.

"Dingg," the elevator sounded as its doors opened, revealing an empty cabin.

"GET ME DOWN, USUI!" She shouted while punching my chest.

"I will," I said while punching level 21, the floor my house was on. "Sometime later."

"You moron!" She muttered a lot of different kinds of rude words I do not want to write down.

"What a great vocabulary you have there, Misa-chan. Mind teaching me some?" I laughed.

"Why, you-" the bad word stampede continued.

"Dingg," the lift sounded, its doors opening.

"Well, what do you know. We're here," I stepped out of the cabin and marched in my house.

"So can you _please_ put me down now?" She scowled.

"Alright, alright," I placed her down gently on the bed, you know, the one that Misaki forced me to buy.

"Eh, the bed…" she sat up straight and rubbed the bed.

"Yep, the one you forced me to buy," I laid down beside her and stared up the ceiling.

"I did not force you to buy this. It's common sense for someone to have a bed in their house!" She laid back down beside me.

There was silence after that.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**Oh and one more thing. I might not update for a couple of days, because I'll be busy planning for a Halloween blow out in my school this 29 october. And I also need to study for my upcoming tests (again...)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! I'm not your author, sorry. She's sick right now, because of all the stress from the school and student council. So she gave me her USB and asked me to update her story. (Yes, I know her password. Lol)**

**I'm the student council treasurer and the same time her best friend. I believe she mentioned me before?**

**Yeah, well now she's resting. She had a 103 degree fever, with a terrible case of flu. So if she don't update for the next few days, you should understand why.**

**I think the thing that might make her feel better is reviews! She told me about you guys who wrote one for her every chapter. And let's just say that she really loved them. She would jump around like a rabbit every time she gets a email telling her that she got a review. So be sure to write her one! (Or more, if possible.)**

**Well, I'm doing her student council work right now (the vice president is having a meeting with another school, arranging a friendly basketball match) so it'll be better if I don't take too long writing notes for you guys. If you're still reading this, YOU'RE AWESOME!**

**Well, enjoy the chapter!**

**(It's short, because she wrote this just now, with her head heating up and her nose running.)**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

"So is this what you called 'quality time'?" I broke the silence.

"No," he said while sighing. Something in his voice seemed peculiar. "I was just thinking about tomorrow. You're going to JIU…" He sighed again.

"It's not like I have a choice! It's their fault for cutting summer short," I sighed too.

"Well!" He snapped. "Since we're here, let's begin shall we?"

"Begin? Begin what?" I asked, not moving an inch from my laying position.

"My quality time!" He sat up straight and flung a hand and a leg beside me.

Yep, I was trapped.

"Just what do you think you're-" My words was cut short when I felt his lips touching my forehead.

"I'm kissing you all day until I'm satisfied," he smirked.

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"W-what? You're an idiot if you think I'm going to let you do that!" I shouted while trying to escape his arms.

"Come on, Misaki. You know you want me to."

"And what makes you think that?" I tried to breathe normally, but with him trapping me with his strong arms…

It was kind of hard.

"Get off-" I was cut off when I felt his warm hands touching my chest.

"Hmm… Your heart is beating rather fast, no? That means you're as excited as I am huh?" He stated.

"I am not!" I stammered.

He started kissing my cheeks, my neck and down my collar bone. The boy kissed across my collarbones several times before he ventured below them a little. I whimpered when he got too low and so he went back up.

"Idiot, stop that. It's embarrassing," I said, trying to breathe normally.

"There's no one here. Besides, how could you feel embarrassed when you yourself are enjoying it?" He asked while his lips started nipping the side of my neck.

"Whah. I _am not _enjoying this!"

"Admit it, you are," he lifted his face and faced me.

"I AM NOT!" I tried to say. But all that came out was, "I'm nuh – nuh – whah – nuh."

"You're not going to admit it, are you?" He chuckled.

Then he lowered his face and kissed me in the lips.

At first, I didn't know how to react. So I just laid there, doing nothing. But then my body started moving themselves and I started kissing him back.

It was a long, sweet kiss.

But, unfortunately, I still need oxygen. So I pulled away, grasping for air.

"And you say you're not excited…" He shook his head and let out a playful sigh.

"Oh, shut up," I pushed him away and snuck out from under his arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked from the bed as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Going home. I need to pack up, you do know that right? I'll be staying in a rented house in this city," I replied. JIU was in the same city as Usui's apartment, but my house and Seika high was in another city.

"You can just live with me here," he stood up and followed me to the door.

"Yeah, I'll be living in the same house with a pervert. How cool will that sound?" I asked with a tone full of sarcasm.

"No, I'm serious. I mean, why waste money when you can live with me?"

Well, that definitely got me.

"Well, it is true… But-"

"Come on! It's not like you never lived in my house before. Besides, I got a bed there, so we won't need to sleep on the floor, like last time," he opened the door for me.

"Yeah, but-"

"Okay then. I'll help you pack up and bring all your stuff here!"

"Wait! Who's saying I agreed living with you?" I asked while stepping through the door.

"You just did. Deduct the, '_Wait! Who's saying-_' from the sentence you just said," he said while closing the door behind us.

"You moron!" I punched his shoulder.

"Come on! You don't want to have to sleep late just because you spent too much time packing right?" He asked, his walking speed started to increase.

"Oh, you're on!"

And we raced to my house.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess what she usually writes in the end is 'Please Review!'? So I'll do the same.<strong>

**Please Review!**

**And pray for her that she gets better as days pass by. The faster she heals, the faster you get your next chapter, right?**

**Well, bye. See you in another time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, your author is now officially stamped as hardcore.**

**I told her to sleep as much as she can (she never got enough sleep when she's not sick) and when I visit her today, she was writing this chapter! And when I tried to lecture her about health, she pretended to sleep... Ugh...**

**Well, I'll be visiting her everyday after school from now on. That's for sure.**

**Oh, and she said thank you to whoever reviewed and prayed for her.**

**And here's the bad news:**

**I think I'm getting sick myself.**

**I'm starting to think the student council president's work is cursed or something.**

**My throat is starting to sting and my nose is starting to get runny.**

**Well, enjoy your chapter. (I'm sorry if the story won't get updated tomorrow or the day after. I'm forcing her to rest for a few days.)**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

"Ugh," I sighed while sitting on a desk in the first row, right beside a wide, big window which looked out to the ocean.

Yes, my university was about 4 miles away from the sea.

It was 7 a.m. and the sun was still not that torturous. The sea reflected its light, creating the glittery effect. From a distance, I could see the dolphins shooting out of the sea and diving back in. It was a pleasant view.

And now that the room was empty, I could choose the seat with the best view of the sea.

I tore my gaze away from the sea and scanned the room.

The room was huge, being able to fit 60 students with gaps between tables. No, it was not the lecture room. The tables and chairs were made up of blue plastic. Hard, opaque plastic. The floor was tiled up neatly with cream colored tiles. The walls were painted soft, wooden yellow with little forget-me-nots.

Kind of childish, I should say.

The teacher's desk was up front in the center of the room. It was made up of wood and plastic with little bits of rubber on the corners. Behind it laid a brown rolling chair. Pasted on the wall was a humongous whiteboard with a duster and piles of new filled marker below it.

Rich school.

I pulled out my high school notebook and began reading through it.

Hey, I might be given a scholarship from JIU, but I still got to study, no?

I was studying pediatrics in the university, but I have no idea why I was reviewing my periodic table.

'Hydrogen… Helium… Boron… Nitrogen… Neon… Magnesium…' I thought as a group of students came in the room.

"Hey, look. It's that poor bitch that got the scholarship," one of them whispered.

I closed my eyes and inhaled a deep, cleansing breath.

"Yeah, she's a freak. I mean, who comes this early and reviews on their high school notes?" Another whispered.

"Hey, want to do a prank of her?" Someone else said.

"Yeah!" The others replied.

"Let's humiliate her in front of the class later!"

Humiliate me? This bitch definitely hadn't seen me in rage.

Just you wait, moron.

They sat down behind me, giggling a little when they passed me.

"Hey, look at her clothes! They're so ugly!" The person right behind me whispered.

Hey! That hurts, you know? I actually spent time this morning, thinking on what to wear! And I decided that a jeans and a casual t-shirt might do. (When in doubt, I always go that way. And it worked!)

"Yeah, and her bag! It's a high school bag, right? Pathetic," her friend answered.

'Well, I'm not like you, who wastes money on useless stuff like a Gucci bag for school,' I thought.

I opened my eyes and continued to review my notes when another group of students came in.

And after 10 minutes, the room was filled with not-so-eager students.

The room was filled with whispers about one and only…

_Me_.

I looked down and let my bangs down to block out all the students' glare. I was reading my notes blankly; none of the words I read would go in to my head.

"Seriously, she doesn't deserve to be here," a guy said.

"Maybe we could pick on her and ask her to do all our work!" Another guy laughed.

'I am _so_ going to break their noses later…' I thought, trying to cool myself down.

"Alright, settle down class," a really familiar voice said.

"Oh my frigging gawd! He's our professor? He's so young and boiling hot!" All the girls squealed. "I'm so glad I took pediatrics this year."

I looked up, wondering who might this '_boiling hot_' teacher might be.

To say that I was shocked would be a total understatement.

I gaped at my professor for… I don't know… Maybe for an hour or so.

My professor was _him_.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprised? Hehehe.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE YOUR AUTHOR'S DAY BRIGHTER!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, it's me (your author) here. I'm so sorry that I haven't been on for a while, I'm terribly sick. I hope my friend did a fine job replacing me. (Now she's the one who's sick...)**

**Well, I'm better now. Only my throat still hurts, my fever and runny nose had vanished for good.**

**This chappie is a long one. I think I owe it to your guys for not updating as frequent as I did in 'Gone in a second'.**

**Oh, and if you guys have some tips on healing a sore throat, please let me know. My throat is killing me.**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

My eyes bugged out. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" I wanted to say. But I couldn't. Because if I did, that would be a proof that I knew him.

And a lot of girls wouldn't want that.

When he saw my expression, he smirked and winked at me.

I felt my cheeks heat up.

He was wearing a white, plain blouse with a pair of blue jeans with his hair pinned up. If it weren't for the 'professor' pin pinned up on his shirt, everyone would have thought that he was a student too.

He returned his attention to the class and shouted, "Settle down. I'm your professor, Usui Takumi."

"OMG! He got both brains and looks! I _so_ want him to be my boyfriend!" All the girls whispered.

I don't know why, but right then…

I felt angry.

"So, since today is your first day. We'll not be learning anything. Who wants a boring first day, right? So instead, I'll be giving you all free time. Just don't be too loud, or else the principal is going to fire me and you'll be stuck with an old, boring professor. I'll be doing some paper work, so if you don't mind, please don't shout like hell, okay?" He placed an evidently fake smile – for me, at least – and sat down on the rolling chair behind the table.

Right after his butt touched his chair, all the girls in the room – except for me, of course – sprinted towards his desk.

One twirled her long, blonde hair and said seductively, "Heey, Usui-sensei~"

"What?" He answered bitterly.

"Can you be my tutor teacher?"

"No. The university doesn't allow me to do so," he replied while looking back to his papers.

"Usui-sensei! Usui-sensei! How old are you?" Another girl asked.

"18," he answered nonchalantly, his attention still on the paper he was filling.

"Wow! You're so young and yet you've become a professor!"

He just shrugged in reply.

"Um, Usui-sensei!" A redhead called out.

"What again?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

I froze.

'Will he say the truth about us dating?' I asked myself.

I forgot to breathe until he said, "What do you think?"

"So... It's a no, then?" The girl asked.

"I'm not saying that I don't have one."

"So it's a yes?"

"You know what?" He looked up at the group of girls. "Why don't you sit down and figure that out yourselves. I still have work to do."

Surprisingly, all of them did as he commanded.

I stood up and walked towards him.

"What is she trying to do? That freak," they all whispered behind me.

"Hey, still want to embarrass her in front of everyone?"

"Yes!" They all squealed.

'What are they planning _now_?' I asked myself.

I was too busy thinking about what they were planning that I didn't even see where I was going.

I tripped over an amateurishly placed marble that formed a small pyramid on the floor.

"Well, what do you know? She embarrassed herself without us helping her," the girls laughed.

Originally, I would have fallen flat on my face. I actually shut my eyes close, preparing for the rush of pain hitting my face.

Until I felt a strong grip on my shoulders that stopped me from falling.

"Are you okay, Ayuzawa?" Usui asked. Apparently, he was the one saving me from breaking my nose.

I opened my eyes slowly; little droplets of tears were crowding the sides of my eyes.

"Y-yeah…" I said while stabilizing myself.

"You're nerdy, don't have any sense in style and apparently, you're also clumsy!" A girl laughed.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Usui shouted.

The girl quickly stopped laughing and said, "Sorry."

"Um, Usui-_sensei_. May I have a word with you outside?" I asked him while rubbing myself off.

"Of course, Ayuzawa," he said while walking out of the room with me.

"Cheating! She don't deserve privacy with the hottie!" The girls whispered from behind.

"Ugh… I'm used to boys hating me. But not girls…" I sighed when we had finally reached outside.

"It's been tough on you, huh?" He leaned against the wall beside the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I suddenly asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm your teacher."

"Well, yeah. But you just finished high school, how did JIU even accepted a guy as young as you to become a teacher?" I crossed my arms across my chest.

"I did take university," he replied.

"When?"

"Before I went in Seika," he replied nonchalantly.

Eh?

"YOU WENT IN UNIVERSITY BEFORE YOU EVEN GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL?" My eyes practically popped out of their sockets.

"Yes!" He beamed playfully. "How else can I be this smart?"

"Oh, stop flattering yourself…"

"Well, I don't want to be away from you. So when I heard the information that you're attending here, I quickly signed myself up to be one of the teachers here," he changed his tone into a more serious one.

"But I'm living with you! We'll meet each other every day!"

"Just being able to be with you for 8 hours a day is not enough. I want to be with you all the time," somewhere in his eyes, there was sadness.

So I decided to put some humor in it to lighten up the atmosphere and said, "It's not like I'm your wife or something. And even if I am, you also wouldn't be able to be with me _all_ the time."

But then not only had I changed his expression, I had also changed the whole topic we were discussing.

"Speaking about wives," he said in a more serious but yet teasing tone, "what will your answer be?"

"My answer? For what?" I asked, clearly not knowing what he was talking about.

"You know, being my fiancé and stuff," he said, his fingers playing with his tie nervously.

He never does that.

Never, _ever_.

And what was he talking about? This fiancé thing.

"Fiancé? When did you ever asked me about…" My voice trailed off as a set of pictures came crashing in my mind.

He asked me to be his fiancé right before I got that tear jerking headache.

"Right… _Fiancé…_" I muttered.

"So what's your answer?" He asked.

"Don't you think it's a bit too fast? I mean, I just started-"

"I only take a yes or a no," he interrupted me.

"You've got to be kidding-"

"Yes or a no."

"Usui-"

"I said a yes or a no!" He shouted. His voice angry.

I didn't say a thing. I was still surprised that he would shout at me like that. I mean, I know he could, but I just didn't know that he would.

He breathed in and out, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

I stared at him, my lips trembling. I didn't know what to say, he seemed so angry…

"I'm sorry, Ayuzawa. I didn't mean to shout at you," he apologized after seeing me blanched in terror.

"I-I'm sorry, Usui," I said.

"Why should you be sorry? It's not you who shouted at-"

"I'm sorry. But I'm afraid that the answer to your question is a no," I looked at the floor, not wanting to meet his gaze. I could picture his eyes. Pain and sorrow. Those were the things that filled up his eyes if I were to look at them now.

I had expected him to say something like, "Why?" or "You're evil". You know, the basic stuff a heartbroken guy will say.

But instead, he said, "I understand."

EH?

Were my ears playing tricks on me?

I looked up towards him, my eyes as big as my fist. His expression was…

_Sweet_.

He had a sad smile – only this time, it doesn't really look so sad – on. His eyes were soothing, and not cold or in pain.

"W-what?" I asked.

"I understand your decision. You're too young for this kind of commitment. I understand, Ayuzawa," he smiled.

"You're not… _Angry_?" I asked him, my voice becoming really squeaky.

"Of course not. I trust what my girlfriend thinks is best for her," he hugged me using one hand and kissed the top of my head.

I heard a bunch of imaginary people in my mind going, 'Aaaw.'

But as much as I wanted to stay in that position for the rest of the period, I couldn't. So I pulled away and said, "Don't ever do that in university area, ever again."

"Come on, you're not the student council president anymore, right? You have no reputation to keep up with," he whined, not bothering to hug me again.

"Yeah, but _you_ are a teacher, remember? _You_ have a reputation to keep up with," I replied, stretching the word 'you' so long that it sounded like a multiple syllable word.

"Aw boo," the boy complained. "I hate my job."

"You got into this yourself. I didn't force you to become a teacher in JIU, now did I?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Well, if you didn't accept the scholarship from JIU, I surely won't be teaching here with all those pathetic female students who-"

"Speaking of female students. Do I really look weird with my t-shirt and jeans?" I looked down at my clothing.

"No. Although I would appreciate it if you would take your cute outfits out rather than the… _Boyish_ outfits."

"Ugh, idiot," I sighed. "Well, gotta get back to class or they'll suspect a thing."

"I guess so," he straightened himself and opened the white, classical door for me.

"Well, well," the gossiping girls sang. "If it's not the slut who wants more attention."

I shrugged. I didn't know what else to reply. They want to fight? Waste all their energy, I won't budge.

I walked towards my seat – the seat with the best ocean view of all time – and sat on the table, staring blankly at the window. Waves were crashing in the shore, creating the '_bsh_' noise.

"_I understand,"_ Usui's voice kept on ringing in my head.

I wanted to say yes to the fiancé thing. But something inside me prevented me from saying so.

Don't get me wrong, I love him. I really do. But I just didn't think that I was ready for an engagement. Maybe after university, I would think about it again.

Besides, we _were_ living together. We were going to meet each other every day. So what was the point of being fiancés?

"Eh, Misa-chan… Don't you want to go to your break?" He suddenly materialized beside me.

"Gah!" I pounded my chest hard. My heart was going to explode any time now. "Can you _not_ do that?"

I turned around, expecting groups of girls whispering. But I was greeted by an empty room.

"What happened to your other students?" I asked.

"I dismissed the whole class 5 minutes ago," he replied.

"Oh."

"So, was it me?"

"Was it you what?" I asked, clearly not getting what he asked.

"You were in a deep thought to not hear my voice, no? So was it me you were thinking about?"

"O-of course not!" I quickly got on my feet, my cheeks burning. "W-why would I think about an idiot like you?"

"Yes, yes," he nodded. "An idiot who you fell for."

"Shut up," I punched his shoulder.

"Well, I'll be going to the library first. I heard that the library in here has lots of rare books. See you later," I said and went out of the room.

From behind, I heard him chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, crappy ending. I know.<strong>

**As usual, PLEASEEEEE REVIEWWWW!**

**(Oh, and thanks for all who reviewed! Your every word are appreciated!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! Thanks for the tips! I never knew honey+lemon can cure sore throat. I tried to make it last night and IT'S AWESOME! Even though my throat still hurts, but it helped.**

**It tastes great and has a healing power! It's really useful, huh?**

**So this week is my school's term break, so I have more time on my laptop than usual days! Here's your chapter!**

**Oh, and I WILL HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE IN THE END OF THE CHAPTER. BE SURE TO READ IT!**

**(Sorry this one's short)**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

Usui was preparing the bed when I changed into my sweat shirt and pants.

"Yes! I can finally have the couch all to myself," I yawned and stretched out my arms.

"Who say you're going to sleep on the couch?" He asked, his attention never once leaving the sheet he was spreading on the bed.

"Well, you're sleeping on the bed, so I must-"

"Who say I'm sleeping on the bed?" He asked again.

"Well, you bought it. So-"

"Yeah, I bought it _for you," _he said, nodding at the sheet he spread out evenly, pleased with himself.

"SO YOU PLANNED FROM THE BEGINNING FOR ME TO LIVE WITH YOU?" I shouted while he walked towards me.

"Not really planned. I just knew you're going to live with me," he stopped an inch away from me. "And I'm right."

"Ugh, alien…" I sighed and crossed my arms. "But if you think I'm going to sleep on the bed while you sleep on the couch, you're wrong."

"Well, if you don't want me to sleep on the couch so much, then I must sleep together with you on the bed. Because if you think _I'm_ going to sleep on the bed while you sleep on the couch, you're wrong," he smirked.

"S-sleep together with you? YOU PERVERT!" I punched his shoulder.

"Well, it's your choice. Either sleep alone on the bed, or sleep with me on the bed. So what do you choose?" One of his brows rose.

"Together," I whispered.

I know, my answer was stupid. But I couldn't possibly watch him sleep on the couch while I enjoy the bed myself, right?

"What's that?" He asked, not teasingly, he really didn't hear what I said, while moving closer to me.

"Together," I repeated louder.

His eyes went twice as large as its original size.

He evidently hadn't expected that for the answer.

A couple seconds after that, his eyes changed back to normal and he smirked.

"Ayuzawa," a puppy dog smile plastered on his face.

That was all. Only my name.

The atmosphere was gloomy. But not a bit of awkward.

"What is it?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing! Now let's sleep!" He quickly said feverishly.

Then suddenly I was lifted up bridal style.

"E-eh, Usui! I can walk myself!" I squirmed.

He didn't reply.

I looked up to his face. Something was bothering him, I could tell.

But _what?_

His eyes weren't sparkling as much as it did when he was cheerful. His eye brows were tense.

"U-usui, what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing," he quickly said.

A_ little_ too quick that I knew for sure that something was wrong.

"Is it because of the fiancé thing?" I asked.

He stopped walking.

"Haven't I told you that I fully understand your answer? I know that this is too fast for you, Ayuzawa. I really do. So stop worrying, okay?" He smiled sadly.

"So if it's not that, then what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Ayuzawa."

"You can't lie to me; I know that something is bothering you."

"It's nothing. I was just thinking on my lesson plan for tomorrow," he started walking again.

"Ugh," I sighed. If he doesn't want to reveal what was wrong, then nothing I could do would make him to say it.

He laid me down on the bed and said, "I'm going to take a glass of water first." And went in the kitchen.

'I wish I can read his mind...' I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So I was planning to make another story (after I finish this one) that includes paranormal things. Do you guys like paranormal things? (I absolutely love them. If you were to see all the novels on my shelf, they would all have at least a teansy bit of paranormal subjects.)<strong>

**Because if most of you don't, then I will not write it. I will only write what you guys would enjoy.**

**(The story won't be scary. Only ghosts and stuff. Nothing scary. In fact... The ghost is going to be one of the main characters...)**

**So tell me what you think, okay?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (As usual)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I was wrong. Holiday didn't mean more time on laptops. Holiday meant MORE HOMEWORK FROM SCHOOL! Yeah, I got 2 from every subject... And I have a test on the first day of school! Ugh...**

**Well, I'm sorry if this chappie is suckish. That's because I only have 5 minutes to do this and my throat is still stinging. (Now my flu is back...)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

"_What's wrong?"_ She had said.

Well, nothing was wrong actually. I was only thinking about something.

Or someone, I should say.

It was Minami. From the time her mother – I think she was her mother, but who knows? – asked me to go have a talk with Misaki somewhere private, everything seemed fishy.

How could Minami just let Misaki and me off the hook just like that? Knowing her, she must be planning some sort of revenge to the both of us.

And I'd been wrecking my brain to predict what it would be.

Since I'd learn that if you think that everything's alright once Minami had let you off once.

She'll get back to you with the most ingenious plan.

And so I'd been planning to think ahead and stop her before she could even start.

But the problem with that was that I _couldn't_ predict what she was planning.

And now that I'm a teacher, I have double the things I should be worrying about.

I was walking towards the water dispenser, with a mug on my hand, when something struck me.

'Maybe Minami got tired of playing and decided to stop all the games she's playing,' I thought.

But if I believed in that, that meant I haven't learned my lesson from last year. When I thought everything was going to be alright when I'd got Misaki back from her, she gave _me_ a freaking amnesia!

"Pshhhh," I pressed the switch and a flow of water went out.

Well, whatever she was going to do, it won't work.

It won't cause permanent effect, anyway.

Because the bond between Misaki and me is just too strong to get broken. Sure we were going to have a hard time fixing the problems she causes. But in the end, we would win.

So bring it on, Minami.

I was thinking about this so intensely that I didn't realize that my cup was overflowing and that water was spilling on the floor.

"Shit," I muttered while pressing the switch again to turn the water dispenser off.

I brought the mug out, took a sip and laid it on the table.

"Took you long enough," Misaki said, sitting with the blanket on top of her lap.

"Woo," I sang. "Misa-chan can't wait for me to join her on the bed, huh?"

"D-don't say such misleading phrases!" She quickly laid down on her side, her back facing me, and pulled the blankets up to the top of her head.

"Hmh," I chuckled.

How could she be so cute like that? I had no idea.

I laid beside her by my side, my front facing her back, gently pulling a little of the blanket to my side – hey, if I didn't do that and Misaki finds out that I didn't put on a blanket, she would give me _all_ of the blanket and put none on herself.

I slipped my arms around her waist and hugged her. I just couldn't resist, you know?

"E-eh, Usui, what do you think you're doing?" She shouted, her gaze falling on my hands.

"Hugging you," I replied.

"LET ME GO, YOU MORON!" She shouted while struggling to get out from my arms.

"Lalalala," I sang.

"YOU STUPID-" and she said some really bad cuss words that I do not want to mention.

"Good night, Ayuzawa," I kissed the back of her head.

"Are you even listening to me? Take your stinking hands off me!"

I ignored her.

After a couple of minutes of silence, she finally said, "G-good night, Usui…"

"Love you," I whispered and drifted off to a deep, sound sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I read all the reviews and most of them said that they don't mind. So I guess that means I can start planning on the paranormal story, then? I'm really sorry if you're not a fan of those stuff. But I promise that it won't be scary or anything like that. It will be almost the same as my other stories only that in that one, one of the main characters is going to be dead.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh, and one more thing. THIS STORY IS FAR FROM FINISHED! Probably 5-10 more chapters.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ugh, my nose and throat is killing me! My nose is clogged. My throat still hurts. And now my fever is going back!**

**I hate you, viruses...**

**So, about my next story. YES, IT'S GOING TO BE A MAID SAMA FIC. I only write maid sama fanfics in this account. And besides, I don't really watch other animes that much. The first reason I watched maid sama is because I thought maybe I can learn from Misaki and how she deals with the student council work.**

**But I end up getting addicted to the whole thing (especially Usui~)**

**And that's how I end up being an anime watcher.**

**Well, enough about my chit chats. Here's your chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

The whole night, I didn't sleep.

Sure, I fell asleep for a couple of minutes, but then I would wake up again.

I spent the whole night thinking about Usui and what might be bothering him.

His hands were still around me, trembling fitfully when it was not even cold.

'He might not be using the blanket!' I thought.

So I turned facing him slowly, careful to not move his hands nor shake the bed, yanked the blanket off me and laid it all on him.

Okay, scratch the top part. It was freezing cold.

But even with the blankets on, his hands were still trembling.

'Bad dream? Could he be having a bad dream?' I asked myself. 'But that's odd. Usui don't usually get dreams. But if he is having a nightmare… I must do something to get rid of it. He needs good sleep to teach tomorrow.'

After a while of doubting what I was about to do, I finally found the courage and went ahead.

I lifted my hand and brushed his freezing cheeks gently, wishing that he would not wake up – as that would only lead to an awkward moment for me.

"Calm down, Usui," I whispered as I moved my hand up and down his cheek.

I stared at him. His face was tense, his eyebrows were knitted together. But his face started to calm down as I brushed his cheek, so that must be good.

"Woo, Misa-chan," he suddenly said. His eyes still closed.

Crap.

"What a surprise, finding you in this position," he opened his eyes, his lips slowly turning into a grin.

"Y-you moron!" I quickly turned around, my back facing him, trying to hide my burning cheeks from him.

He chuckled.

"W-what's so funny, you idiot?" I muttered. I wished I didn't give all the blanket to Usui, because if I didn't, I would have something to cover my flaming face.

But I did, so all I could do to cover my face was bring a hand – the hand I used to rub his cheek – and pressed it down on to mine.

"Nothing," he laughed.

"I-I just thought that you might be having a bad dream and I just wanted to help you get rid of it, that's all! Sorry if I woke you up! Now go back to sleep!"

"Aw, how sweet! Misa-chan cares about me," he sang.

"W-well, your hands were trembling."

Now that I mentioned it, I just noticed that his arms were still around my waist. Not trembling now, though.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" He asked, his hands slowly unclasping and pulling away.

"N-no…"

He sat up and scratched his eyes.

"Eh, why am I using all the blanket?" He looked down to his lap, where all the blanket fell down now that he was sitting up.

"I thought you were cold to be trembling like that," I replied while sitting up myself.

"And so you let yourself to be exposed to the coldness just to give me warmth?" He looked at me.

"It's not cold," I lied.

He lifted a hand and laid it on the side of my neck.

"You're freezing, Ayuzawa," he said, his tone worried.

"I am not," I objected.

"Really, you should care about yourself too, Ayuzawa," he sighed. "Lie down, go back to sleep."

Go back to sleep? I hadn't slept at all!

But I couldn't possibly tell that to Mr. Worry, now can I?

So instead, I did what he said. Lay down, that is.

I laid down on my back while he took the blanket and laid it down on top of me.

He stood up and say, "I'm going to grab another blanket. Well, unless you want to share one together with me."

"NO THANK YOU!" I replied firm.

He smirked and went in the bathroom.

He went out with a folded bedspread on his hands. He sat down beside me and laid by his side, his back facing me, with the blanket on top of him.

"Good night, Ayuzawa," he said.

"So is it a bad dream?" I suddenly asked.

He paused for a while, before answering, "Maybe."

"W-what kind of answer is that?"

"Good night, Ayuzawa. Sweet dreams," he repeated.

"You're not listening to me, aren't you?"

He didn't reply. He must've been really tired.

I rolled back to my side, my back facing his, and said, "G-good night, Usui."

And when I closed my eyes, I immediately fell into deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**(Any tips to get rid of a clogged nose?)**

**Oh, and one more thing! My school is going to have a Halloween party next 2 weeks. CAN ANYBODY PLEASE HELP ME DECIDE WHAT COSTUME SHOULD I WEAR?**

**(Please don't answer princess or fairy. The theme this year is black Gothic.)**

**Thanks.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! I've been feeling a lot better now. Thanks for your tips!**

**(blackoversatin27: I never knew eating chocolates while lying down could help a stuffed nose! I wanted to try it, but I'm also having a cough. And chocolates will only make my cough a hell lot worse. But once my cough heals, and if I still have a stuffed nose, I'll definitely try it!)**

**And to those of you who gave me suggestion about using vicks and placing my head on top of steaming water! Thank you very much! It helped!**

**Yeah, so this chapter is going to be nothing but lemons! Muahahaha (I'm evil. Lol)**

**And I won't be updating tomorrow, I need to review for my test on Monday. And also I need to plan out the Halloween party coming up... I tried to loosen up a bit, but Student Council work keeps on stalking me... Well, being the Student Council President is my choice so I need to enjoy it as much as I can!**

**I've decided what I'll be on that party (I'm not telling anyone yet! It'll be a surprise! I'll tell you when 1st November, or 2nd November, depends on when I update.)**

**Okay, I'm getting carried away. So, as I was saying. I won't update tomorrow, and probably the day after tomorrow too. I need to score a perfect 100 in that test! And I want to make this party a success! It's my school's first ever Halloween party! First ever party, actually. My school isn't that wild about having fun activities. And that's why this year when I became President, I came up with all these ideas so that the students in school can have fun!**

**And I need to think of a new way to stop boys bullying the girls in school. Because it seems like my punching and glaring are slowly losing its touch... Ugh... I swear, if those boys dare to scare the girls with fake cockroaches again, I'll punch them so hard that they will wish they had never been born.**

**Okay, remind me to never talk about student council stuff again. Because whenever I do, I'll get too carried away. Forgive me for that.**

**Sorry to keep you waiting! Here's your chapter!**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

I had no idea how I ended up like this.

I was lying down on a tiled floor, my hands tied up on top of my head. I was in a dark room with nothing but a small light bulb on the ceiling as a light source. And the room smelled like rotten flesh.

'How did I get here?' I asked myself.

I tried recalling what happened last night.

Usui's hands were trembling. I tried calming him down by brushing my hand on his cheek. I was caught doing that and was teased by that idiot. He got up to retrieve a blanket. We fell back to sleep.

That was all I remember.

'Maybe that moron is playing some kind of perverted game!' I thought.

"Usui! Come out, you idiot!" I shouted.

Silence.

Then came a sudden gush of wind that made me shiver. The room was _freezing_.

"Usui!" I shouted once more. "This is not funny, you moron!"

Still, silence was the only one greeting me.

After a while, I tried moving my – fortunately – untied legs to all direction until I kicked something.

Something big, hard and gooey.

Flesh-like.

I sat up straight and stare at it, trying to decipher what the object I kicked was. But the light was so dim that I need to really focus to see it clearly.

It was black – possibly rotten – and its shape was human-like.

'A human corpse?' A voice inside me said.

That thought sent a shiver down my spine.

'A-am I in the same room as a _d-dead_ guy?' I asked myself.

I used my legs to push my body backwards towards a corner of the room. Tears were piling up on my eyes. Never in my life had I been so terrified and scared.

I looked to my right, only to be greeted by another corpse.

"AAAA!" I shrieked. The corpse was skinny – caused by bacteria feeding on its flesh – and its face.

Oh, don't get me started with its _face_!

It scared the life out of me.

I used my legs to push myself to my left, wanting no more of that corpse in sight, towards another corner of the room. I brought my bonded hands to my stomach, lifted up my legs and held it against my pounding chest. My tears were dripping furiously onto the floor. I was very scared. The thing I despised more than ghosts were corpses.

Especially rotten corpses.

The one who brought me here was definitely not Usui. He would never terrify me like this.

"Well, well… Finally found your weakness, _Pres_," a voice said coldly.

A voice…

_Her_ voice…

I looked up, trying to find the source of it.

"Minami," I said, my voice unstable. "You're kidnapping me _again?_"

"Oh, not _again_. It's a bit different this time," I heard her chuckle.

'What did she mean by that? Aside from the corpses and the fact that I still could talk, I don't see much difference,' I thought.

"Let me out, Minami!" I tried using the firmest voice I could make at that time. "Or I swear you're going to regret it!"

"I will _not_ regret anything!" She shouted with her squeaky voice. "Because I never make mistakes! Never _ever_!" She breathed in loudly and said with a softer tone, "And I _will_ let you out, Misaki. Just not now. Oh, no. My surprise isn't ready yet. I just need _one_ more person to complete it." She gave off an evil laugh.

Wait, one more person –

"Well, I'll leave you with those corpses alone then."

I didn't even mind the corpses anymore. My mind was more focused to what she said.

'_-I just need _one_ more person to complete it_,' her voice kept on echoing in my head.

'_-need one more person-'_

'_-one more person-'_

USUI!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's short... Sorry. I've been really busy (as you can read in my notes in the beginning of the chapter).<strong>

**Oh and one more thing! Please, I beg you, REVIEW!**

**I'm not kidding, the only thing that gives me stamina to write more chapters everyday!**

**I don't want to sound like a review beggar or something, but please.**

**PLEASEEEEEE RREEVVIIEEWW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hiya! SO SORRY I didn't update yesterday! Really, I tried to find time to do an update, but my schedule was just so full! I finally found time today to do one.**

**(JazzyS: It's me talking. Yeah, I'm actually violent in real life. Boys are actually afraid of me. And yes, I know it's fiction. I'm just curious on how it will really have an effect in the real life)**

**Yeah, cross out the lemons part. I actually wrote that before I edited the chapter. I re-read the chapter and made A LOT of changes. That mistake won't happen in the future, I promise.**

**This chapter is a bit longer than the previous one, but it's still short. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

I don't know why, but the first thing I thought about after she said that sentence was him.

'Oh no. What is she going to do with him?' I asked myself again and again.

I ignored the horrible sight of the corpses lying around me. I didn't care. I rather be in the same coffin as a dead guy than knowing that a bitch was going to do something bad to Usui.

'But how can I be so sure that the person Minami was talking about is Usui?' The thought suddenly popped in my mind.

'But who else? Who will Minami hurt if not Usui? Shintani? She doesn't even know him! Mom? Suzuna? She never met them!' So I stayed with my guess that the person was Usui.

Hey, if my guess turned out to be wrong, it would be good for me, no?

So, back to the topic. WHAT WAS MINAMI PLANNING TO DO WITH USUI?

I needed to talk to him! But how? I didn't have my phone with me. Oh, how I wish human could be given some sort of power that allows us to talk telepathy-

THAT'S IT! Telepathy! The last time I was kidnapped by Minami, I tried talking to him by telepathy by focusing on him. Maybe it would work this time too!

I closed my eyes and tried my best to focus on him.

His face.

His blonde hair.

His green emerald eyes.

'Usui,' I thought. 'Can you hear me, Usui?'

No one replied me like what I expected. Just plain, old silence.

'Usui! Can you hear me?' I repeated in my head.

Still, no one replied.

Why was it not working like how I hoped it would? It worked last time, so why not this time?

WHY?

I stared blankly at the floor. The light was dim, but it was enough to let me see the traces of blood on the floor.

'Will I end up like _them_?' The question suddenly appeared in my head. '_Them'_ as in dead.

'Usui must be worried sick. And he has class to teach…' I sighed. 'Why do I always cause trouble for him? Really, I don't understand. He's perfect. He had a perfect life – aside from his cruel family, that is. And by had, I really mean it as in past tense. Because his perfect life is ruined by me. Now, he needs to worry over my clumsiness, covering up for me, sacrificing himself just to prevent me falling. Really, just how troublesome can I get?' Tears were now stacking up on my eyes, causing my vision to go blurry.

Why did he ever think about spending his time with a girl like me? When he could've been spending his time with someone better. Someone who could cook for him and _not_ make him want to hurl. Someone who won't punch him or yell at him whenever she's embarrassed.

Someone that's not _me_.

Tears were flowing down my cheeks like a waterfall. Really, I'm not emphasizing things up. My tears were flowing furiously down to my sweatshirt – the same sweatshirt I wore last night, when I went to bed.

I was leaning on the wall – the corner of the room, to be precise – with my knees on my chest, which was pounding as if it was going to explode any time now. My eyes – closed – were stinging from all the crying, and yet I still wanted to cry.

'Why did he waste all his time with me?' I asked myself. 'When all I can do is give him trouble. Why?'

I thought about him.

The way his eyes go wide whenever I do something he didn't see coming.

The way he chuckles whenever I call him perverted alien from outer space.

The way he smiles whenever I say thank you to him.

His dreamy smile…

'Why?' I asked myself again.

"Because I love you, Ayuzawa," the figure in my head said.

Eh?

I opened my eyes.

'I must be dreaming… Yes, yes… Dream…' I thought.

But I heard his voice again, saying, "It's not a dream. All the questions you asked yourself just now, I heard it, Ayuzawa. And the answer is because I love you."

"U-usui?" I shouted.

"Yes, it's me," he replied between a sad chuckle.

"Usui! Minami is getting to you! She's planning some revenge that requires the both of us!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that," he replied, his tone…

Pain. He was in pain.

"What do you mean you're aware of that? Where are you now?"

But he didn't reply me after that.

"Usui! Usui! Usui! Where are you now?" I tried again.

Still, no reply.

'What did he mean he's aware of that?' I asked myself. 'Could it be that my warning was too late and that Minami had captured him?'

But my thought was interrupted when I heard a door being unlocked.

I stood up on my knee, ready to jump in action if that Minami decided to do her little pranks on me.

The door opened, spilling some light into the room, revealing the devil in disguise.

"Well, got the last person. It's time now," she said. The light was bright enough to let me see the evil grin on her face. "Ready?"

* * *

><p><strong>I LOVE THE REVIEWS I'M GETTING! And yes, I do read them all. Don't be afraid to critic my writing, I won't get mad. I take it as a way to improve my story.<strong>

**Well, better get back to studying!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, I'm terribly sorry for not updating yesterday. I'm really busy handling the Student Council paperwork for the Halloween party. It's only a week until the event! So now we have Student Council meeting everyday, after school for 2 hours. I'm extremely busy, I even need to pull an all nighter these days. So if you see me in school, you'll see really dark under-eye circles under my eyes.**

**And of course, with all that happening, I won't be updating for the next several days. I have my exams too.**

**(cindy-kawaii-maidsama: hahah. Yes, my pen name is 'I love you Usui'. I'm crappy at making names. I think I'm going to change it the next time I log in, so don't be confused if suddenly my name changes into something else!)**

**YES! THAT'S RIGHT! I'M CHANGING MY NAME AGAIN! But I won't change the story's name, relax.**

**(Hannah Repontente: Aww, thanks!)**

**Yeah, I'm sorry if some of you hate it how I reply to reviews in here, but some don't have an account. So I decided to reply the reviews in here. I promise I won't do this a lot.**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

She didn't wait for my reply and inched towards me, grabbed my wrists and pulled me out of the room and into another one.

Only this room was not dark. It had no corpses lying around. It had no blood traces on the floor.

The room was bright, with white tiled walls and a heck lot of lamps on its ceiling. The room was huge, with grey metal tables around its perimeter. There was a thick glass, evenly dividing the room into two rectangles. There was another door in the other side of the room, behind the sheet of glass.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, my eyes still in pain because of the sudden brightness of the room. "What is this place, anyway?"

"Oh, this is the room where all the bodies become corpses," she said nonchalantly.

"So in other words, this room is…" My eyes grew wide.

"Yes, this is the death room. Where I killed all the souls who annoy me," she looked down at me, who was kneeling helplessly on the floor, smiling evilly as she did.

'K-kill? I knew it! She's going to kill me! And I'm going to end up inside that horrible room, decomposing together with the others that she _k-k-killed_,' I thought. My palms were sweating, my heart was beating twice as fast as it did a few minutes ago.

She, as if had read my mind, interrupted my thought, saying, "Oh, it's not you I'm going to kill. _First_."

'Eh, it's not me?' I asked myself. 'Then who?'

"If it's not me, then who are you-" I asked.

But I was cut short when she clapped her hands twice, as if signaling a person or something.

Then the door across the room clicked and opened, revealing two thugs wearing a tuxedo holding someone between them by his arms.

"USUI!" I shrieked. He was naked from the waist top. The only clothing he had was a pair of tattered jeans. He was literally hanging from the thugs hands, his head bent downwards. His body…

Oh, my. His body was in a bad shape alright. There were cuts all over, with bruises and scratches. There was one bloody scar horizontally across his chest. The result of whipping, it could only be.

"What did you do to him?" I looked up to Minami and back to Usui again. I broke the handcuffs and stood up.

Well, I tried to stand up, before Minami cruelly pushed me back down again.

"Usui!" I shouted, still trying to stand up and get as near as I could to him.

His body was pale, his hair drenched with sweat. His whole body seemed like gelatin with too much water. So lifeless and fragile…

So _un-Usui-like_.

Why did she need to torture him like that? Why did she whip him? Why did she punch him? Giving him all those scratches and wounds…

I lost the control to my body. My anger was controlling all my moves from that point on.

I kicked Minami's knee, causing her to yell in pain and let go of my shoulder. I ran towards Usui, but only to be blocked by the sheet of glass. I punched the glass hard and managed to break it. But then behind the sheet I broke, laid yet another layer of glass. I punched it again, with a fist full of blood, trying to break it, only to find out that the transparent thing in front of me was a bulletproof glass.

"U… SUI!" I shouted while punching the glass. My knuckles were bleeding. My hands were spitting out blood. I cut one of my smaller – but also important – veins when punching the first layer of glass. But I didn't care. My boyfriend was kneeling across the room, his body completely battered. Why would I care of my bleeding hands when there was someone that needs more worrying than my hands?

'Usui…' I thought, my hands still weakly pounding the glass. 'Please… Wake up. I'm here.'

The next second, the blonde groaned and raised his head slowly, facing me.

"USUI!" I shouted.

His face was even paler than his body. His eyes, which were barely open, were teary and lifeless. His lips were as pale as his face, with blood coming out from the corners.

When he saw me, he smiled weakly, trying to convince me that everything was alright. That he was alright.

A huge flow of anger and sadness washed through me. Once again, I let my feelings take control of my body.

I punched the glass again and again, with more force this time.

'Hang in there, Usui. I'm coming for you!' I thought.

'Don't… Ayuzawa… You're bleeding…' I heard his voice in my head. His voice was coarse; weak even.

I punched the glass harder.

'YOU'RE BLEEDING EVEN MORE!' I thought, looking down at the floor.

Piles of broken glass! Maybe I could use them to cut through this damned bulletproof wall of glass!

I grabbed a big piece of shard, not caring when one of its sharp corners had pierced into my flesh, and scratched it onto the layer of cursed sheet in front of me.

It barely left a scratch.

'Ayuzawa… Please… You're bleeding… Stop it right now… Tear the hem of your shirt and wrap your hands with it…' He said using telepathy.

I ignored him and continued scratching the glass.

Suddenly, the door behind Usui opened up and revealed the devil in disguise. In her hands laid a whip with 30 or so metal thorns.

And I had a pretty good guess on whose flesh it would be piercing.

"Minami! No! Stop!" I shouted while dropping the piece of broken glass, pounding the bulletproof glass with my fists instead.

"Oh, give it up already! It's bulletproof glass, for crying out loud!" She laughed.

"Please Minami… Why are you doing this to him?" I cried, my hands still helplessly pounding the glass.

"Because," she lifted her hand – the hand with the whip, "he annoys me!" And she slammed the whip hard to Usui's back.

"AARGH!" He shouted in pain.

"USUI!" I shouted my throat out.

Why did she must do that to him? He did nothing wrong to her! Why not whip me, instead? It was because of me that Minami's marriage had failed.

The whip's thorns were now covered in blood. Usui's blood.

I could only imagine the pain he was suffering.

My tears were flowing out uncontrollably. I couldn't stand the seeing Usui in pain. Especially when I know that the main cause of his pain is me.

Me and only me.

"Please, Minami," I pleaded. "Stop it!"

"You think I'm done with one whip?" She chuckled. "You're dead wrong."

And she whipped him again. Hard.

He yelled in pain. I could feel his pain. His pain was my pain too.

But there was nothing I can do except to shout, asking Minami to stop.

Usui was trying really hard to not make me see his pain. His hands, which were handled by the two thugs standing firmly beside him, were clenched into fists, his knuckles turning white. His face was as pale as his knuckles.

Really, I wished I could be in his position right now. I didn't care how much it would hurt me, because I know that Usui would be fine.

"MINAMI!" I shouted. A new flow of anger washed through me. I pounded the glass harder, causing the whole thing to vibrate.

The floor was getting a little slippery because of my dripping tears and blood.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I didn't sound pleading at all. Now I sounded angry.

And I actually like it that way.

The rage in me kept on building up. Piles and piles of hatred, anger and animosity.

"You keep your dirty whip off my boyfriend… RIGHT NOW!" I punched the glass again really hard. So hard that it formed a dent on it.

Yes, a freaking dent! It's weird how I didn't feel any pain on my knuckles.

Minami gasped.

Oh yes, you should be afraid, bitch. Didn't you know what your enemy is like when she's mad?

Like a _demon_.

Minami's face blanched with terror. Realizing that I was strong enough to leave a dent on a bulletproof glass, she dropped her whip.

My anger was taking control again, and I didn't mind. My anger made me stronger, and strength was exactly what I needed.

"Hmh," Minami chuckled as she regained her courage. "Well, since you're so eager to get this to end… Shall we head to the fun part now?" Her lips turned into an evil grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, some of you might have realized that I love writing cliffies. I just think it's great to end a chapter that way. Sorry if you find it annoying.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh my... I'm really terribly sorry for not updating for so long! I've been extremely busy!**

**And since there will be 2 events going on next week, Halloween party and an open house for the school, Student Council is PACKED WITH PAPERWORK! And on top of that, The teachers wants us to make these horrifically complicated projects! And they're not giving us enough time!**

**There's this one teacher who asked us to make a script and shoot a 30 minutes long movie, and only gave us, like, 5 days!**

**But whatever, being the Student Council President is my choice, so I can't really complain about it.**

**Well, sorry if this chapter is short. I tried to write a longer one, but with only 3 minutes, it's kind of hard.**

**(Its a secret: Thanks. But I'm not as good as how you described me :) And you're a singer and actress? That's so cool!)**

**OH! And I'll be changing my penname either today or tomorrow! So don't get confused ;)**

**And have you realized that I changed the summary to this story? Yeah, got a suggestion to do so. Hope it's better than the last one.**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

'What did she mean by _the fun part_? The last time she said that she was planning to put a bullet in my head,' I thought.

"What are you planning to-" I was cut short when she sank her hand deep into her pockets, retrieving a huge shiny cutting knife in her hands.

"Minami!" I yelled. "Put that freaking knife down!" Because from what I learned previously, if you have something sharp in Minami's grip, and a person she hates in front of her…

It would be a _little_ messy.

"What am I planning to do, you ask. I'm planning to rip open your boyfriend's chest and slowly cut his veins one… By… One," she sang while rubbing the flat sides of her blade.

That's it. I think I was going to hurl.

Had I mention how much I hate corpses? Yeah, the next thing I hate – aside from ghosts – was what laid inside them. Internal organs.

That was why I chose pediatrics. Because that means I won't be handling those nasty, slimy – not to mention expensive – organs.

"Minami, you're insane! Now put that knife down and let us go!" I shrieked while punching the glass again and again. My anger had drifted away, fear taking its place.

And I didn't like it that way.

Because with fear, not only that I lose all my strength, it also causes my whole body to shake fitfully.

I needed to find something to piss me off. Fast.

"Oh, and let you guys live a happy life while I get nothing? HELL NO! Why do that when I can make you miserable, too?" She gave off an evil laugh.

"Minami, please. Don't do this to him! Why hurt him? I'm the one you hate!" I shouted. I didn't care if she was going to hurt me if that meant she would stop hurting Usui. Kill me if that meant Usui wouldn't be hurt for the rest of his life!

"Touché," she tapped her chin using her index finger, "maybe I should. Maybe I should just hurt you instead of him…"

I saw Usui's knuckles went from white, to really white. A sign that he was really in pain, angry or both of them.

"D-don't," I heard him mutter. "D-don't hurt her."

What was he saying? He was in _that_ condition and he still says those words?

Really… He usually tells me that I should care for myself, what about him? Why didn't he care about himself now?

"Aww, how sweet. A broken guy protecting a demon girl," Minami said, her voice full of sarcasm. "But too bad, you couldn't do anything if I was to hurt her, now can you? You can't even protect yourself."

Ouch, that would hurt him.

But I guess it ticks him more than it hurts him, since I saw him clench his fist harder and his knit his eyebrows together.

"Really? Is that what you think?" He asked, his voice coarse.

"Yes, because you are no God. No human being can do anything to stop me. Especially after being whipped like that," she smiled.

But something in her smile tells me that she was afraid. A smile only to convince herself that she got everything in control.

"Hmh," Usui chuckled weakly as he spitted out blood onto the floor. Minami's facial expression went from pleased to alarmed.

And that was a good thing.

"I'm things that'll shock you," he said.

This was when the most unexpected thing happened.

Remember how the two thugs in either sides of Usui were holding his hand? Yeah, Usui slammed himself down onto his knees and pulled both of his hands towards the floor hard, resulting the two thugs to fall flat on their faces.

Minami's face turned from alarmed to pure fear.

"H-how did you-" Minami asked, her voice unsteady.

Usui stood up, his face still facing down, and cracked his knuckles. "And you're right, I'm no God. But I'm also not human. I'm an alien," he smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sorry if there are mistakes here and there. It's been a while since I last wrote, right? I might have forgotten where I left off.<strong>

**Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY for not updating yesterday. I'm not exaggerating things up, I'm really really busy. My halloween party is in 3 days, and there's still one room that's not done preparing yet. The leader of that room was sick for a while, so I was doing his job for him.**

**So, I changed my pen name. How do you like it? Uchuu-jin is alien in Japanese. So all in all, my new name is 'I love aliens'.**

**(Sabreena: I don't know. It just popped in my mind.)**

**(It's a secret: Aww, thanks. I'm sure that you're a great singer :))**

**(DiamondBlack: Yes, I'm sorry. I know that it's short. And yes, I don't paragraph that well. I'm working on it.)**

**Well, here's your chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

I stood there, gaping at Usui.

Usui glared up to Minami, making her take a step back in fear. The fact that he could slam two stout thugs in that condition was enough to let Minami know that she made a mistake picking a fight with him.

"Now be a good girl and give that knife to me," Usui said, his hand reaching out to Minami.

But that was the wrong thing to say. Since Minami realized that she was still holding the knife, and realized that she still had a chance to _k-kill _to Usui.

She looked down to her hand, the one with the knife, and smiled evilly.

"Haven't you learned anything from the past? I'm not a _good_ girl. And never going to be," she said while playing with the knife.

Usui's eye went twice as large when he realized what he just did.

He quickly ran towards her, planning to snatch the knife without her noticing.

Well, he tried, anyway.

But that girl's got some insane reflexes. She pointed the knife towards Usui before he even could take his second step. Fortunately, Usui's reflexes were good too, that he stopped where his nose was just shy away from the tip of the knife.

"Move another inch and I'll stab a hole through your face," Minami said.

"Minami," Usui said, his voice shaky, "put that knife down." He took a step back.

"Yeah, I will," she said with sarcasm. "Once I'm done using it."

She took a step closer to Usui, while he took another step back.

"Minami, you'll get jailed – heck, you'll be given the death penalty if you proceed with this, Minami," Usui said as he took another step back.

"Oh, I'm fine with any penalty I'll be facing. As long as I know that you and your stinking girlfriend are dead!" She shouted, taking another step towards him.

Now, Usui was only one step before his back would meet the metal tables behind him. He was in a dead end.

I didn't realize that I was holding my breath the whole time until my chest started to hurt.

"Minami, put the knife down," Usui repeated.

Much to my surprise, Minami actually place the knife down.

"Good, now-" Usui started, but was cut short when Minami did the most blood-boiling thing she could possibly do.

She kissed him.

My blood boiled.

"What are you doing?" Usui pushed her away.

"Nothing. Just thought that I might get the feel of your lips again before I send you to the underworld," she said, her grip on the knife tightening again.

"You sick bastard!" I shouted, the fire inside me flaring again.

I punched the wall of glass again, making the whole thing vibrate and shake.

"Oh shut up. It's not like you could do anything with that thing blocking you," she sighed pathetically.

"You lay a finger on him, and I swear I'm going to break all of your bones," I muttered while punching the glass again.

My fingers were throbbing. There was blood all over the place – and all over my fists. But surely I couldn't let her notice that I was in pain, now could I?

"Like you can do anything from the other side of the room. And you think that I'm afraid of you? You useless, piece of shit," she shook her head.

'Oh, it's on, bitch,' I thought as I clenched my fist so hard that I think my nails were going to pierce into my flesh.

"You…"

I lifted my fist.

"Just…"

I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes.

"Never…"

I placed my left foot behind.

"Learn from your lessons, do you?"

And I lunged my fist forward, biting my lower lip hard when my knuckles crashed the glass, holding myself from shouting in pain.

But all the pain I suffered paid off when I heard both Usui and Minami gasped. Followed by a loud 'BANG!'.

I opened my eyes and smiled in accomplishment. I succeeded what I'd planned on doing.

I managed to punch the damned wall of glass over.

Apparently Minami was a cheap bastard who could only afford to glue the wall of glass instead of planting it in the ground.

"I was – and always will be – the demon President of Seika High. I didn't get this nickname for nothing, you know?" I grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there's some grammar errors or typos. I was writing this at midnight after a 3-hour long algebra study.<strong>

**Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, I'm really sorry but this one's a really short one. I promise that the next one will be longer!**

**Yea.. I won't be answering any reviews today, gotta go study my science test tomorrow.**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

Were my eyes playing tricks on me? Did Misaki really just punch the glass like it was as weak as tissue?

She walked towards Minami and me, clenching her fist as she did. Minami, who was standing a foot in front of me, dropped her knife and kept on gaping at her.

"Ayuzawa…" I said, still staring at her unbelievably.

My body was hurting with sweat touching my scars and cuts. My vision was going blurry. My head was aching. But I was more shocked by what Misaki did.

"What? You think you're the only one who got strength?" She smiled.

As expected from her, I guess.

"Because there's no way that I'm going to stand there, doing nothing while a bitch is hurting someone I care about," she continued.

Then suddenly, her fist flung and landed on Minami's face, causing her to fall down on her knees.

"Hey! You bastard! What's that for?" Minami wailed while wiping the blood that was coming out of her nose.

"What's that for? What's that for, you ask? That's for causing me so much trouble," Misaki replied while walking nearer to Minami.

"And this -" she kicked Minami's shoulder "- is for wasting my time."

And it kept on going, with Misaki kicking or punching Minami and then stating what she did that for.

But I couldn't concentrate on the scene because my head was pounding so hard that it seemed like people were punching me from all directions. My vision was going more and more blurry; I could barely make out the outlines of the 2 ladies fighting in front of me. The pain from my bruises and scar was agonizing. There were at least 50 broken bones in my body.

"Ayuzawa," I muttered.

I wanted to get out of that place before I pass out. I didn't want to pass out there, in front of Minami and Misaki. What if Minami decides to take advantage of the situation and stabs the knife through Misaki? I couldn't help her if I passed out there, right?

But of course, she was too busy beating up Minami to even hear me.

"Ayuzawa," I called out again, louder this time.

Still, she was too caught up with taking her revenge on Minami.

Realizing that she wouldn't stop until she was satisfied, I walked gingerly towards her, placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Ayuzawa."

She looked towards me and dropped her fists. "What's wrong, Usui?"

"Leave her to the police. Now can we just get out of here?" I said weakly.

"But-"

"Please…"

Now my head was really hurting. My feet could barely move.

And when my body couldn't take the pain anymore, I fell down and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't post any reviews saying that you're disappointed because that the chapters are short. I'm trying my best to update a longer chapter, but it's not that easy with all the things going on in my daily life.<strong>

**Please Review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I am really, terribly sorry for not updating for a long time. The Halloween party took a lot of time preparing and cleaning. I stayed at school until10 pm to finish it all.**

**And now I need to face an open house and a compassion week. Seriously, why can't a girl have a break for just a day?**

**On top of all that, my boyfriend dumped me yesterday. No, I didn't cry or anything. Sure, now I'm sad and all, but I don't think that girls should shed a single tear for a guy. I hate boys who make girls cry. I really really hate them.**

**He was the boy I trusted most, and now he...**

**I just don't think I can build up the courage to give a guy that much faith in the future.**

**I hate boys who make girls cry.**

**I hate boys who bully girls.**

**I hate boys who treat girls like trash.**

**I hate boys.**

**Okay, sorry for all this personal stuff. Now, I tried making this a long one, but I seriously have things to do. And I'm sorry if the it's shitty quality, it's been a while since I wrote the last chapter, right?**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

He fainted in front of me.

"Usui!" I left Minami and kneeled over to Usui. "Wake up! Wake up!"

How could I be so selfish? I knew that Usui was in pain and that he needed to be taken care of as soon as possible, but I chose to beat Minami up instead of bringing Usui to the hospital.

And now how was I supposed to bring Usui to the hospital? He was taller than me, I couldn't possibly carry him bridal style – that sounds weird. And I was not strong enough to carry him fireman style.

"Usui!" I shook his shoulders, tears falling from my eyes like rain. "Usui, wake up! Wake up!"

I was too busy shaking Usui's shoulders that I didn't hear the police sirens until a man shouted.

"Hands up where we can see it!" I heard a man shouted.

I looked towards the door behind me. Men in uniform were running over with a pistol between their palms, pointing in all directions.

"Sir! Sir!" I shouted between sobs. I quickly stood up and ran towards one of them.

"Hands up where we can see them!" The guy shouted loud and clear.

"No! No! Please, you've got to help me!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Usui. "Please… This man is severely injured and needs medical help immediately!"

"Okay Miss. Calm down, we will ask the team to bring him to the hospital," he said to me. To his walkie talkie, he said, "Team, we have a man down. Send the medical team here ASAP."

I focused back to Usui while the rest of the policemen entered the room and taking Minami away. His face was getting paler and paler each second we waited for the team to arrive. Blood was trailing from the deep gash on his chest.

I kneeled down beside him and grabbed his freezing hand.

"Usui…" A flow of tears trickled down my cheeks. "Please… Wake up, idiot."

"The medic team is here!" The policeman said.

Then two men in white, carrying a stretcher with them, entered the room. They carefully placed Usui on it and carried him out.

When I stood up and chased after them, the policeman called out to me.

"Miss! We need you to come with us to the HQ!" He shouted.

"I'll do that later. All you need to do is lock that lady up and you've done your job!" I shouted back while running as fast as I could, trying to catch up to the medic team, who surprisingly had really fast legs.

When I had finally arrived outside of that cursed place, the team was placing Usui into the ambulance.

"Wait!" I shouted when the guy started to close the doors.

But I was too slow. The man had closed the doors and the ambulance had started driving.

"Wait! Wait!" I shouted again and again, trying to get the driver's attention.

But all my work was in vain when the driver pressed the gas, creating a huge wall of smoke behind for me to inhale.

After a few coughs, I continued chasing the ambulance. I didn't care if my feet would get swollen. I didn't care if I would get hit by a car. All I cared about was that I was as near as possible to Usui.

Tears were trickling down my cheeks in the cold night – yes, it was night time. Cars were constantly honking, with their drivers shouting out cuss words and the finger. Unfortunately, I was running barefooted, so my feet were continually stepping on sharp pebbles and pieces of small glass.

Fortunately for me, the ambulance stopped at a hospital around 2km away from the hell hole, so I didn't need to go any further.

The ambulance quickly stopped in front of the emergency department. Its doors swung open, revealing the 2 uniformed dudes rushing to get Usui out of the truck. I ran towards the gurney Usui was on and ran beside it, together with the two guys.

"Usui," I said when two drops of tears dropped on the white sheet.

Now, I know that

you guys might think, 'Why is she so worried? Usui is only suffering from some cuts, nothing to worry about.'

But Usui was _not_ only suffering from some cuts. He was suffering from a LOT of not-so-shallow cuts and a really deep, blood-dripping gash on his chest. There were bruises all over his body, and there were at least 50 broken bones inside his body. He lost a lot of blood.

"Usui…" I muttered.

I was too focused on Usui that I didn't see that I was running towards the wall beside the doors of the operating room. I bumped the wall so hard that I lost my balance and fell flat on the ground.

"Ouch," I muttered while rubbing the shoulder that I bumped.

"Sorry, miss. But you need to wait here," a guy said and closed the doors.

"Eh, wait-" I said, stretching a hand towards the doors.

But I was too late; they had locked the doors up.

I scooted closer to the doors and leaned my back on it. There were chairs, but they were 1 meter away from the room, and I didn't want to be that far away from him. I wanted to be as close to him as possible.

"Usui…" I muttered while bringing my knees up to my chest, closing my eyes and buried my face on my knees. Tears were dropping on my sweatshirt.

The thought of losing him was just unbearable.

"Please... Don't leave me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey. So here's a new chapter for you guys. I'm sorry if the first part is a bit confusing, I can't describe things well.**

**I'm trying to go back to my 'update daily' habit, but I seriously can't guarantee 100% kay?**

**I will be having 5 tests next week, so I might not update this weekend. And on top of that, the Student Council Secretary quit his job yesterday, so now I need to write reports and proposals for ALL the activities we're doing every week.**

**Oh, and if there are grammar mistakes in this chapter or even in here (the notes that I'm writing), please forgive me. It's 12 midnight right now, and I just finished writing my poetry assignment, so you must understand how sleepy I am now.**

**Well, without further ado, here is your chapter!**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

I was in a desert – it was more to a hill of sand than a desert though, since it was kind of steep – with smooth sand below my feet and the beating sun on top of me. I scanned the perimeter, trying to find another living thing. But the only thing I saw was sand, sand and piles of sand.

I looked down towards my body. I was wearing a long, sleeveless, white wedding dress with a strip of green lace around the bottom of my chest. I was wearing white gloves to my elbows with little emeralds forming a line that twisted all the way from my wrists to my elbows. I reached up to my hair. It was curled and tied up into a bun - the typical wedding hairstyle.

But the question was: why was I standing in the middle of a desert in a wedding gown alone?

I walked – with high heels – for a couple of minutes, hoping that I could find someone or somewhere that I know.

I tell you what: walking in the sand with high heels was not easy. Especially when you're wearing a floor-sweeping long wedding dress in a 45 degrees Celsius mid-day. But if I took off my heels, then I would be walking on hot sand, which will only cause blisters on my feet.

I walked and walked until finally something shiny came to sight.

Something shiny with something inside it, moving. It was too far for me to see what it was, though.

So I ran as fast as I could towards the object, my hair falling onto my face, sand going into my heels and my dress sweeping the sand behind me. A lot of girls would dream of being in this condition – you know, a helpless princess and all – but if you really was the one experiencing it, I don't think you will like it that much.

"Hey!" I shouted while running.

That was when I saw it. The shiny thing and the object inside it.

It was a huge transparent cube made up of glass fully filled with water. Inside it was a person I really cared about, struggling to get out of there. Struggling to get oxygen.

"Usui!" I ran even quicker, not caring the fact that I had just tore a huge chunk of my dress out.

He was wearing a tuxedo set with a black tie and everything. He was the groom to my bride.

I banged the wall of the cube, trying to break it. But my effort was useless, because whenever I managed to create a crack on it, it would repair itself. But what was more bothering me was that he didn't seem to know that I was there, right in front of him.

His eyes were open, but for some weird reason, he didn't see me. I doubt he could hear me banging the cube too.

"Usui! Can you hear me?" I shouted while banging on the cube again. Bubbles were going out from his mouth. He needed air.

Fast.

Right then, the ground shook. The cube Usui was in suddenly glided along the sand.

"Usui!" I shouted while trying to catch up with him. But the more I ran, the faster the cube was gliding.

And I was too focused on catching up to Usui that I accidentally stepped on my dress and tripped.

I fell on my shoulder. My heels were tattered. My dress was torn and dirty with missing pieces.

I sat back up, staring at the direction where the cube had glided to. Watching as it goes out of sight.

"U… Usui…" I looked down towards my dress, which was spread all over me, and a tear dropped.

Then I felt a pair of hands grabbing my shoulders, shaking it.

"Ayuzawa-san. Ayuzawa-san."

I quickly opened my eyes, and saw a familiar face in front of me.

"Oh sorry… Must have dozed off there…" I quickly straightened myself – I was still sitting down on the floor – and rubbed my eyes.

"Sorry for waking you up, Ayuzawa-san. I just wanted to tell you that Usui-san is now stable and you may now visit him," the doctor – the same doctor who treated me when I got hit by the truck – said.

"Oh, that's great!" I quickly stood up and brushed myself off.

"This way please," he gently opened the door beside me and went in with me behind him.

Usui was lying on the same bed as I did when I was here. In fact, he was in the same room as me when I got hit by the truck.

Huh, what a coincident.

He looked a _lot_ better. His face wasn't that pale anymore. The cuts and bruises were treated and almost all the parts of his body were covered in bandages. His right leg and his arms were covered in casts; his leg was hung up with a strip of thick belt-like cord.

Okay, not the most pleasant view of your guy, but at least I knew that he was treated by professionals.

"Usui…" I muttered while sitting on the stool beside him. Seeing him this… _Lifeless_ was not easy.

"Well, I need to deal with another patient right now," he looked over to his watch, "so I'll leave you guys alone." And he left the room.

"Hmh," I sighed while resting my chin on my palm, my elbows beside his shoulder. "The alien has a time when he's just an ordinary man, huh?" I gave a sad smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I seriously need sleep right now. My eye lids are as heavy as my school bag, which is around 6-7 kg when I'm not having much homework.<strong>

**Bye...**

**Oh right, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey, it's finally Sunday! The only day I can sleep in. I woke up 10 am this morning. Lol.**

**So I quickly wrote this one right after I woke up. I tried to make it longer than the previous one, but it's still quite short. About 1,100 words. ****I really love the last part of this. Can't believe I thought that up.**

**I really need to finish up my math project, so I did this in a rush. Please forgive me this's crappy.**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

"Really… You asked me to take care of myself, but why aren't you taking care of yourself?" I whispered while staring at Usui's calm face.

'He's in this condition because of me. If I didn't exist in his life, he would've gone out with Minami and have a perfect life…' I thought.

"Why didn't you just go out with Minami and leave me? I'm sure she will agree on being your fiancé, unlike me…"

I stared at his bandaged chest. I wonder how much pain would Usui go through once he comes back to consciousness.

"Why aren't you awake now? I thought you were an alien that will survive everything? Wake up. Wake up and tease me with your perverted jokes," I muttered and straightened myself.

I looked around the room, finding something to kill time. But all I found was a pen and a stack of paper.

'Well, better than nothing,' I thought, grabbing the pen and a piece of paper, placing it on Usui's bed and started scribbling things down.

_5 reasons why I hate you_

_You can read my mind better than myself_

Thinking about whenever he knows my answer before I even say it out loud.

_You're a perverted alien from outer space_

Thinking about the times he says or does something perverted, resulting me to blush really hard and smack him in the face.

_You're always better than me_

Thinking at the time I got 2nd place in an exam while he got the 1st.

_You always make my heart skip a beat_

I was smiling when I wrote this one down. Even though I hated it, but somehow…

I enjoyed it, too.

I stared at the paper for a while. My mouth turned into a grin when I thought about what I was about to write down.

_You made me – _

"Fall over heels for you," a voice suddenly said before I even wrote it down.

A voice as soft as silk… So calming… So caring… So _him._

Oh shit.

I quickly looked up at him. His eyes were open, his lips forming a grin.

"Y-you!" I snatched the paper and stood up. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would blow up. "You should give a sign or something if you're awake!"

"I was awake before you even started writing," he said, his voice soft but not a bit coarse.

"Wait. So that means-" I said.

"Yes, I heard what you were muttering," he nodded. "I knew that you love my perverted jokes. I knew it."

"Shut up! If it's not for your wounds and all, I would've punched you so hard that you bones will be disjointed," I slowly sat down, the piece of paper in my hands.

"Speaking of wounds, how are you, Ayuzawa? Are you alright? Any injuries?" He asked, his tone worried.

"Me? You're asking me?" My eyes bugged out. "You're bandaged all over and you're asking _me_ am I alright? Are _you_ alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied grumpily. He didn't like talking about himself. He never did.

"Fine? You're _fine_? You just got beaten up last night and the only information you're giving me is a word '_fine_'? Give me more details so that I can ask the doctor to give you painkillers or something," I shouted.

"Hm…" One of his eyebrow rose.

"What?" I blurted out.

"Nothing, just wondering why you care so much about how I feel," he said.

My cheeks burned.

"S-shut up! I don't care how you feel," I exclaimed.

Right then, my stomach went off with a loud grumble.

"Whoa. Are you hungry? Haven't you eaten last night?" He asked.

"Oh yes, I was eating happily when I know that my boyfriend is in ICU," I answered sarcastically.

"You _haven't_ eaten last night?" His eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"Of course not. How could I eat when I know that a person I really care about is critically injured?"

"Someone you really care about… I'm touched," he said solemnly.

"Oh shut up," I said, trying my best to not lift my fist and punch him.

"You should go eat."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I'm not that hungry-"

His stomach grumbled.

"Hahaha. Yeah, you're not that hungry but you're _really_ hungry," I laughed.

He chuckled and said, "Alright. I am hungry. Can you call the nurse to give us our breakfast now?"

Just when I was about to grab the telephone on the table beside the bed, a nurse walked in.

"Sorry for the delay, here's your food," the nurse walked towards Usui and me, with two bowls of porridge on her hands. She laid them down on the table.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Enjoy your meal," she smiled back and exited the room.

"Why is it that every time I fall ill, I will always have to eat porridge?" He asked, his tone not really annoyed.

"Oh would you just shut up and eat it?" I growled and picked up a bowl of porridge and a ceramic spoon.

"I can't. Both of my hands are broken, remember?" He nodded to his arm. "Feed me."

"Not again…" I sighed while scooping a spoonful of sparse porridge, seeing the steam rise.

"Oh, and I don't fancy eating it hot," he smiled.

"Then wait for it to be cold, then eat it," I placed the spoon inside my mouth and ate the porridge, instead of blowing it and feeding it to Usui.

"Do you really plan on feeding me cold porridge?"

"Ugh… Idiot…" I took another spoon, scooped a spoonful of porridge and blew it.

"That's more like it," he smiled in accomplishment.

I placed the spoon in front of his face, the bowl right below it in case the thing drops. He opened his mouth, right when he was about to sip it, I thought of something.

I quickly moved the spoon – with the bowl below it – to the right. Just like what he did when he was feeding me the noodle in that 'Love Trial' game in Yumesaki school festival.

Revenge is sweet.

"You suck. Come on, Usui. It's here," I tried my best not to laugh when repeating what he said to me at the festival. "Come take it."

He chuckled for a while and said, "Okay, I'll play. But if I succeed to take one sip, you'll need to kiss me 5 times."

"Oh, you're on," I said, preparing myself for a porridge war.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Good? Bad?<strong>

**Please Reviewwwww!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, I'm going to tell you guys a secret. The one who's been uploading this chapters is my friend, not me.**

**I mean, I (your author) am the one who wrote the chapter and also the notes, but I save it. I will ask my friend to log in to my account and upload the chapter.**

**And usually, she will add some notes to it. How awesome... (Sarcasm intended.)**

**I got free time today and re-read all the chapters in this story and was pissed. You guys remember the time I - or she, I suppose - wrote down 'Lemons' in the notes? Yeah... That was not me. She thought the word 'lemon' means something bad happens, and not...**

**Well, _porn_.**

**So I sincerely apologize for all the confusion. When I read the reviews (through email), I was confuse, too. I don't recall writing the word 'lemons' in any of the chapters. So I asked her what all this was about and she said that she'll deal with it. I guess she replied to you guys who asked, huh?**

**That's it, I'm changing my password and I'll be the one who does all writing, editing and uploading from now on.**

**Oh, it's not my treasurer. She knows what she's writing.**

**OH OH OH! Andddddd, I was the one replying to the others. She only replied to the ones who were confused with the lemons part.**

**And the time where I - she - wrote 'I don't think I ever read/write a story without lemons in it', that is really, really wrong. I am not a perv, kay? I think what she meant by that was that I never read a story without suspense and troubles and stuff like that.**

**Well, sorry for keeping you here. Go on, read.**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

She moved the spoon to the right, left, up and down, while I tried to take at least a sip from it.

"You will never get it. Give up," she laughed, her hands still moving with the spoon of porridge in grip.

"Not when I know I can earn 5 kisses from you," I laughed back, my mouth opening and closing like a fish without water.

Well, I couldn't say I didn't know why Misaki was pissed when I did this to her. It _was_ kind of annoying.

"Seriously, if you don't catch it soon, the porridge is going to get cold," she said, giggling a bit.

"Well, then would you mind slowing you hand down?" I smiled.

Her cheeks turned to shades a red, still smiling though.

I knew she would blush whenever I smile. She was just so cute like that.

I stared at her for a while, taking her slightly red, laughing face. Her smile…

It was a good thing that Misaki was busy laughing, or else she would've noticed how my heartbeat reader went faster when I saw her blush.

"Err, getting bored of this?" She stopped moving her hand – the one with the spoon and stuff – and stared at me.

I quickly lunged forward and ate – or drank, I supposed – the porridge.

"You," I swallowed, "owe me 5 kisses."

"Hey! That's called cheating!" She shouted.

"No it's not. It's called thinking outside the box," I smiled.

"Idiot," she grumped.

She scooped another spoonful of porridge. I stared at it like a starving dog.

"S-stop staring like that! You're creeping me out!" She stammered. "Besides, this one's for me! I need to eat too, you know."

She sipped the porridge. Once she had placed the spoon down, I quickly thrust myself towards her, my lips touching hers.

She was shocked for a while, but then she relaxed and enjoyed the kiss while it last.

But curse my wounds. Because the moment I started holding my breath, the gash on my chest started to hurt even more.

"Ah," I flinched while lying back on my bed, which was raised so that I was laying down on a diagonally perpendicular bed instead of a flat one.

"See? You're injured but you still have time to give surprise kisses like that," she scooped the porridge again.

"Now you owe me 10 kisses," I smiled the smile I know would send her blushing like a tomato.

"Where did that extra 5 come from?" She asked loudly, her cheeks flaming.

"Well, I did say at least a sip of that porridge didn't I?" I smirked. "And there was some porridge on your lips."

"Y-you sick perverted alien from outer space!" She shouted while wiping her lips with her sleeves. "You're gross."

"You still owe me 10 kisses."

"I know! I know, alright?" She yelled.

Then an idea popped into my mind.

"Ouch," I winced in pain, my hand rubbing my chest.

Or _pretended_ to wince in pain.

She quickly placed the spoon into the bowl, the bowl onto the table, leaned closer to me and asked worriedly, "Why? Which part of body is in pain?"

"M-my chest," I whispered, trying to sound as in pain as possible.

"Y-your chest? Which part of it?" She touched my chest, with only the bandages separating her fingers from my skin.

Right now, her face was only inches away from mine. She was looking worriedly at my chest, I could see tears piling on the corner of her eyes.

I closed the gap between us and kissed her on the cheek.

Her eyes grew twice its original size.

She looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"Usu-" She started, but I interrupted her when I placed my lips on hers.

Even with the gap between us, I could still feel her heart race faster.

I pulled away – thanks to the pain that was starting to appear again on my chest – and whispered, "Just kidding."

She exhaled aloud and went back on her stool.

"Are you insane? You almost gave me a heart attack there!" She shouted, still breathing in and out oxygen.

"You're so cute when you're worried like that," I said, my voice as soft as it had been today. I had no strength to speak loudly. I rather use the energy I had to tease Misaki.

"You stupid idiot…"

She grabbed the bowl and spoon again and started scooping porridge.

"Open wide," she said while bringing the spoon in front of my mouth.

And just like that, we spent out morning together, eating porridge.

* * *

><p><strong>Wood you give thish shaptcher a nice review pwease?<strong>

**Baby talk FTW!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Heeeey. I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated for quite a while. I was studying for my tests. Had 12 this week: 2 on Monday, 1 on Tuesday, 3 on Wednesday, 2 on Thursday and 4 on Friday. And there's this big test on Monday again. I was studying for the whole day today and was not done.**

**Well, to pay off my debts I owe you guys, I wrote a longer chapter. Now it's around 2 a.m. here, so if there's mistakes, please forgive me. I'm really really sleepy.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

"Well," I exhaled while placing two empty bowls on top of another, "that was tiring."

"I'm not the one who wanted to play the porridge war, now was I?" He smiled.

I felt my cheeks burned.

Why did he need to smile like that? Making my heart strings twang.

Then I remembered something really important.

"H-hey, Usui?" I muttered, looking down to my freezing hands, which I placed on my lap. The room wasn't cold at all, I was simply nervous.

"Yes?" He asked, that heart-twanging smile still on his face.

"R-remember the time y-you asked me to b-be your f-fiancée?" I slowly looked up to him, seeing the way his smile faded when he heard the word 'fiancé'.

"Yes. What about it?"

"Well, I was thinking about that and… Well…" I said, my cheeks starting to heat up again. "I do want to be your fiancée." I looked at him. His eyes grew larger, full of shock. But even so, you could see joy in his green orbs.

He stared at me for a minute or so, until I said, "Oh, so now _you're_ the one rejecting it?"

"N-no!" I snapped out of his daydream. "Y-you are serious, right?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"That's great! What's with the change of heart? Finally realized that you really wanted to sleep with me on-"

"Shut up, pervert!" I hissed.

I didn't change my decision because of what he said. I changed my decision because I realized that I couldn't live without him. So why wait when we could make our relationship more than just girlfriend and boyfriend now?

"You can't make me shut my mouth now. I'm all too overjoyed to do so," he smiled.

You could really draw a solid line between the serious Usui and a cheerful one. But he was Usui all the same.

"You're weird," I sighed and smiled.

"We should have a celebration for this!" He suddenly stammered.

"Eh? What for?"

"You just agreed on becoming my fiancée! We should let everyone know about this!"

"Are you an idiot? You're bandaged all over and you want to have a useless celebration? Seriously, you're an idiot as always," I sighed.

"I'm _your_ idiot," he smiled.

"Yeah. You are and always be my idiot," I smiled back at him.

We stayed like that for a while, staring at each other in silence. Not an awkward one, though. Not at all. It was kind of…

_Lovely_.

"Really," I broke the silence. "Why do you always do stupid idiotic stuff like this?"

"Like what?" He asked, curiosity displayed clearly on his face.

"Like letting a stupid girl beat you up with a thorny whip."

"I don't think it's stupid. I'll do anything to know that you're alright," he smiled.

My heart skipped a beat while my cheeks burned furiously. Seriously, why must he smile after saying such words?

"You keep on saying, '_I know that you care for me, but you need to care for yourself too, Ayuzawa_'. But why aren't you caring about _yourself_?" I quoted.

"I am."

"How are you caring of yourself if you let a girl beat you up?"

"If I know that you're hurt, then I'll blame it all on myself and end up hurting myself. If I know you're alright, then I'll be relieved," he answered quickly.

"Then I'll use that same reason whenever you say that phrase again."

"You can't. It's copyrighted," he nodded.

"What's the consequence for breaking that law? Do I need to pay you using kisses?" I asked sarcastically.

"That is a wonderful idea. I was going to say that you'll have to go shopping with me for your clothes, but I like the kisses better. So yes, you'll have to pay me using kisses. 50 to be exact," he chuckled when he saw my cheeks grow to another shade of deeper red. "Ask and you shall receive."

"W-what? I was being sarcastic!" I argued.

"Well, young lady. Didn't you realize from a while back that I don't take sarcasm? Out of all people I expect you knowing this," he shook his head teasingly.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed. "I get it okay? If I am to use your answer in the future, I will need to kiss you 50 times. Which will never happen."

"Speaking of kisses, when will you be giving me the 10 kisses I won from the feeding competition?" He asked.

"Errr…. When you had forgotten about it?" I laughed.

"Ha-ha," he laughed sarcastically.

"When do you want it?"

"Right now," he answered, his perverted smile plastered on his face.

'He's got to be kidding me,' I thought. But something inside me told me that he wasn't.

"You perv. What will happen if a nurse suddenly enters the room while I'm kissing you? She might get the wrong idea!" I shouted.

"Who cares about what a nurse thinks. I care more about the kisses that I get."

After moments of considerations, I finally made up my mind.

"Fine…" I growled.

I stood up from the stool and slowly leaned closer to his face. I placed a knee beside his arm, to make it easier for me to, you know, _kiss_ him. My face heating up when I saw Usui's lips slowly turning into a grin.

"S-stop smiling like that! It's creepy!" I smacked him across the face.

"Ouch, Misa-chan. It hurts," he wailed like a puppy. In fact, I swore I just saw a puppy behind him.

I stared at the stool, the floor, anywhere but him. Knowing that if I stare into his eyes, I would not be able to hold myself from blushing as red as a tomato.

I thought about what I was about to do. Not sure whether it was the wisest thing to do. But I did it anyway.

I bent over and kissed the cheek that I just slapped.

"T-there. I-it won't hurt now," I felt my cheeks heat up. Strands of my hair fell down and brushed down Usui's face.

I looked at his face and suddenly I was staring into his eyes. Even though I'd tried to not look there, but once my eyes had caught a glimpse of his emerald pools, I couldn't look away.

And even worse, he was staring back at me!

The way his surprised eyes bore into mine just made my heart strings twang and my cheeks even redder. My eyes grew wide by itself.

"W-what are you looking at, pervert?" I quickly sat back down on my stool, my hand clenching into fists. I looked down at the floor, using my bangs to try to hide my burning face.

'What was I thinking, doing that to him?' I thought. 'As I thought, Minami had knocked all the senses out of me.'

He chuckled and said, "Ayuzawa."

"What?" I muttered bitterly.

"You're just too cute for you own sake," he chuckled once more.

I looked up to him slowly. He was laughing. I mean, _really_ laughing. He looked really happy and in peace, like I had never seen him before. He was finally at really happiness.

I guess I'd never seen him like this before because he wasn't at this much joy at all. He spent most of his life in a huge mansion alone; he might still feel lonely despite already going to school. He might still feel sadness when he sees a kid with their parents.

Just thinking about this made my mood fall down. But then I took another glimpse at the chuckling blonde. I couldn't help smiling myself.

Well, what matters now was that he was happy now. I just agreed to become his fiancée and I just freaking kissed him, he must feel happy, or else I did all that in vain.

"Ayuzawa?" He slowed down on his chuckles. "Not that I don't like your smiles or anything, but why exactly are you smiling?"

"Wha-" I started then I realized that I _was_ smiling. "Ah… That…" My cheeks burned. I bit my lip.

'Why was I smiling? I should've shouted at him or something!' I thought.

"Really, you're just so cute," he smiled.

"S-shut up!" I pouted and crossed my arms. "And by the way, that was one kiss."

"Yes, indeed it was," he nodded. "Now give me my other 9."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>

**Zzzzz.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey. I don't have anything to say, so let's get going to the replies.**

**UsuixMisakilover: I'm so terribly sorry if Usui is OOC in this story that it makes you want to throw up. I've tried my best writing these stories, so I can only apologize if this does not suit you. I know that Minami is a girl and all, but who knows what she can do? (Well, actually I do. I'm her creator) But even with Usui protecting Misaki in the hospital, Misaki still wouldn't be 100% safe. Minami could bribe the doctor to do her stuff, or Minami could dress up as a nurse and poison Misaki, etc. Yeah, so again, I apologize if this story is only a 5 out of 10 for you.**

**wolphy10: Aww, thanks. You too, take care.**

**Without further ado, here's your chapter!**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

"I-I'll give the other 9 once you're out of the hospital," I said, feeling that if I proceed with the other 9 kisses I still owe him, I would end up being redder than a tomato.

"Eh, but why?" He pouted.

"B-because you need to rest! That's why!"

"But I don't feel like resting. I just woke up," he pouted even more.

"The more you rest, the faster you'll heal, the faster you're going to get out of this hospital-"

"And the faster I am going to get my 9 kisses. Now it makes sense why you're forcing me to rest so much. You just can't wait to kiss me," he nodded, the stupid smile taped on his face.

"Like hell I do," I objected.

Then a sudden breeze from the AC, which was located on the perimeter of the room's ceiling, rushed over us. I tried to not let he see my shivering, but then nothing could get through that pervert.

"Ayuzawa, you should probably go home and change. You're all covered with… _Blood_," he said with a more worried tone, nodding at my blood-covered sweatshirt and pants.

"What about you? Aren't you cold?" I asked while standing up.

"No, I'm perfectly fine-"

Then another wave of cold air rushed. He shivered.

"Yeah, you're perfectly fine. I can perfectly see that," I said sarcastically. "Seriously," I sighed while reaching up to his blanket, which had only covered him until the waist, and pulled it up to his bare – except for all the bandages, that is – chest, "you idiot. Not caring of yourself like this."

"Well, at least I have you to care about me," he smiled.

"W-whatever, pervert. I'll be going first then. Be good," I walked towards the door.

"Relax, I'm not a 3-year old kid, am I?" He said from behind.

"You surely aren't a 3-year old kid. But you act like one," I said before exiting the room.

"Oh, you're going back already?" The doctor suddenly materialized beside me.

"Y-yeah. I need to get changed," I pointed towards the blood on my shirt. "I'll be right back."

"Oh, of course. Don't worry, I'll ask a nurse to take care of Usui Takumi," the doctor smiled.

"Thank you. I'll be going first then," I said while walking away from the room.

-Usui's Apartment-

"Ah… A long nice bath is so soothing…" I muttered after stepping out of the bathroom, my body and hair wrapped in two different sized towels. Apparently, I was so tired that I forgot to bring my clothes inside the bathroom before I took a bath.

Good thing that Usui was in the hospital. That pervert…

I didn't even want to think of what would happen if he was here to see me barely clothed like this.

"I wonder if he's actually resting right now…" I sighed while walking towards the cupboard beside the bed where I keep all my clothes in. I pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a white blouse and placed them down on the bed.

I was just about to take off my towel when Usui said, "Don't mind me, I'm just lying here enjoying the view." I turned around and placed a hand over my – fortunately – still covered chest with my arm, heart beating triple time as Usui let out a low, sweet whistle and smiled at me.

"How-" I inhaled deeply, my hand pressing the towel on my chest, hoping that it would not fall down "-the _hell_ did you get here?"

"It's my house, isn't it?" He said.

"Well, yes. But you're wounded! How did you get here?" I shouted.

"I ordered someone to send me here. And I'm rather pleased with myself for doing so. Look what a view we have here!" He let out another whistle, nodding at my towel-covered body.

My cheeks heat up.

"You bloody pervert!" I shouted. "Why are you here anyway? What do you want? You know that I can just bring the things you need when I go to the hospital again, right?"

"Well, the doctor said that I could be treated at home of I wanted to. So I said yes," he smiled.

"How are you supposed to get treated _here_? There's no heartbeat reader here. There's no that-small-little-bag-with-clear-fluid here. There's nothing here!" I exclaimed.

"They'll send those things here later."

"What kind of hospital is that? Letting their patient be treated at home…" I said. "Say, you didn't pay them extra to do this, didn't you?"

"_Maybe_," he stretched the word so long that it sounded like 'maaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe'.

"Ugh…" I grumped. "You rich-ass pervert…"

"Hey, at least I'm _out _of the hospital. Which means that I can receive the 9 kisses now," he smiled.

"You paid the hospital extra just to get those 9 kisses? You idiot!" I shouted, my hands shooting upwards in frustration.

But I guess that was the wrong thing to do, since just after that, my towel dropped.

Luckily, I was fast enough to notice that and immediately squat down onto the floor. I quickly placed a hand over the towel on my chest.

'That was close…' I thought while inhaling air. 'Too close.'

"Aww, I missed it. Can you redo-"

"SHUT UP PERVERT!" I shouted while standing up, grabbing my clothes, walked in the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewwwww!<strong>

**Relax, I don't take anything as a criticism. I'll take your reviews as encouragement and things to improve my writings. Criticize me if you want (although I don't really love reading them), I'll not get mad at you.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for quite a while. I'm really slacking off these days, am I?**

**That's because my school had just started operating the 'house' system, where the students are divided by houses, and not by class in certain events. And I'm in charge of the shuffling names of the students, the names of he house, the logo of the house, the teachers in charge in each house and I need to consider all the complaints from the students. I'm really, terribly sorry for the wait.**

**I'll try to update tomorrow, if not the day after.**

**Well, let's get going with replies!**

**PrincessLover26: Aww, thanks. And don't worry, perfectly perfect makes sense to me. ;)**

**UsuiXMisakilover: Nah, it's okay.**

**cyndy-kawaii-maidsama: I've always loved you reviews. The longest of all! Haha. YOU'VE PUBLISHED BOOKS? OMG THAT'S AMAZING! Keep up with your long reviews :)**

**Sarah: Maybe. I forgot myself X_X. I've too much things to remember and too little sleep.**

**JazzyS: It's okay. I'm busy with school myself. Yes, Misaki will surely blow up when Usui and her goes shopping :D**

**Well, I guess that's it. Leave me more reviews or questions! (I'm feeling like the reviews are getting less and less -")**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

"Finally," he said when I exited the bathroom, fully clothed.

"Well I need some time to cool down my mind, thanks to you," I said bitterly while making my way to the bed and sat on it.

"I didn't ask you to be barely clothed like that, now did I?" He asked, one of his brows rose. "But I do enjoy the sight of-"

"SHUT UP, YOU BLOODY PERVERT!" I shouted while lifting my legs up and hugging them against my chest.

Usui – who was lying down, a pillow under his back to help him lay down diagonally, and not completely flat on the couch – chuckled for awhile. After a couple of seconds, he finally stopped, his hand reaching his chest. "Ah," he muttered.

"See? You're still wounded and you're still can tease me. Now look what you've done to yourself…" I let out an imperceptible sigh while placing down my legs and walked towards him. "You do know that your some of your ribs are broken, right?"

"Yes, I do. The pain on my chest reminds me every time I breathe in and out," he nodded.

"So stop laughing and go to sleep!" I shouted while sitting down – legs crossed – beside him on the floor, my face facing his shoulder. "And I'll be sitting here until I'm sure that you're asleep!"

"Well, sit all you want, Pres. Because I won't be sleeping," he closed his eyes and smiled.

"If that's so, then why are you closing your eyes?" I asked.

"Because," he stopped for a while, opening those emerald orbs of his again, turning his head a little so that he could face me, and proceeded, "I love the feeling that I get when you stare at me when I close my eyes. It feels as if I'm _stalked_. Because usually, I'm the one who does all the stalking." He closed his eyes again and fixed his head to its original position.

"Just when I thought you can't get any weirder…" I shook my head and sighed.

"The weirder, the better," his lips turned into a grin.

"Yeah, for an alien like you," I grumped and stood up to get some water.

But I was stopped in my tracks when a pair of hands grabbed my wrist gently, weakly pulling me towards it.

"Where're you going?" He asked, his voice softer and much weaker. It must have taken a lot of energy just to lift his arms.

"Going to take water. You should probably drink too," I said while slowly placing down his casted arms.

"Oh," he said, relief written all over his face.

"Sheesh, what's wrong with you? You think I'm going to leave you in _this_ condition?" I started walking to the kitchen.

After grabbing to cups, fully filled with water, I went out and sat back down on the floor.

"Here," I lifted a cup and pressed it gently onto his lips, tilting it slowly when I saw him start sipping.

"Your wounds will heal faster when there's enough moisture in your body," I said while placing the cup down after he finished all its contents.

"I'm touched. My student is really smart," he smiled. "Where'd you learn that from?"

"My personal experience. You know I rarely use medicine to heal my wounds, so what I do is I drink enough water and hope that it will close fast," I smiled, really happy that the information I had kept to myself all this time could be shared with others too. "So no, you student is not smart. You student uses her experience."

"Speaking of students, how many days have it been since we last go to JIU? I'm afraid if we don't go there soon, they'll take your scholarship back," he said, his tone getting worried.

"Hey, I'm not worried about my scholarship; I'm worried about your job! JIU is a household school, I doubt that they will keep young, teenage teachers who skipped their duties for a couple of days without some sort of notice!" I exclaimed while taking my cup of water and gulping all the water in it. For some reason, I was really thirsty.

"We should probably attend your class tomorrow, while I rest at home. If we're absent and present in the same days, they'll realize that there's something up between us two. And I don't think you would want that, do you?" He sighed while closing his eyes.

"How can you possibly rest at home alone? Most of your body is broken!"

"Hm… Well, I can hire a set of medics here-"

"NO MORE WASTING MONEY ON USELESS STUFF! YOU'RE GOING BACK TO THE HOSPITAL TOMORROW!" I shouted.

"But I don't wanna," he said with a puppy dog face plastered on.

My cheeks burned. "U-unless you find someone that has time to treat you here, you're going back no matter you like it or not!" I said, while crossing my arms.

"Fine," he pouted. "But you will come visit me everyday right?"

"Of course, you idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASEEEEEE REVIEWWWW!<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Heyyy! I told you I'm going to update soon! Well, it's Sunday, so how can I not update?**

**I wrote this after a 2-hour long study of geometry, and now my mind is in trapeziums and blocks of parallelograms. So if you find any mistakes or any OOC-ness, please do forgive me.**

**cyndy-kawaii-maidsama: Really? The most reviews? I'm delighted to hear that! THAT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED! :D**

**Shadowkiss123: It's okay. I also don't have that much time to write everyday. We all have our own personal lives right?**

**Sarah: Don't be SO addicted. It's not healthy. Although it's nice to hear that someone is that hooked up with my stories.**

**fantasia-49: You'll see in this chapter.**

**Ripplerose: No prob. It's a joy for me to write.**

**OH! And about my note yesterday about me loving long reviews! I don't really mind short ones, so it's okay to leave me short ones too. Although I do like long ones better :D**

**And I'm really sorry if I don't reply to your reviews. I want to respond to all the reviews I get, but if I had the time to do that, wouldn't it be better if I use the time to write more chapters? So if I didn't respond to your review, don't stop reviewing! Review more and maybe I'll reply to it the next time! XP**

**Without further ado, here's your chapter 36!**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

I walked into my class, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top under a dark blue blouse that I'd fully buttoned except for the first and second from the top. All the girls who were giggling stopped and sneered at me.

"Huh, what do you know? That geek is back," a blonde girl whispered.

"Where've you been? The geek center?" A redhead asked, laughing after she did.

I clenched my fist. "I don't know. But I know where my fist will be. Your face if you don't shut up soon," I said, continuing to walk towards my table. The laughing girls became silence.

'Yes. I still got it,' I thought.

When I reached my table, one guy was sitting there, placing his feet on my chair, talking with another guy in front of him.

"Get off my table," I said bitterly.

"Eh?" The guy turned towards me, clearly annoyed that someone had just interrupted him. "Who the hell are you? Oh don't tell me, I know. You're that dork who-"

"Will punch the shit out of boys if they annoy me. And right now I'm feeling really pissed off, so get off my table," I interrupted him.

"Ooh, I'm scared," he laughed.

I clenched my fists.

"Yeah, umm, little girl? I think it's time you learn that boys aren't scared of girls. Especially weak ones like you."

That was when I pulled him by his wrist and threw him on the ground.

"Yeah, little boy?" I squatted down beside him. "I think it's time you learn that I'm not weak, and I'm not scared of you as well. Did I make myself plain?"

"O-okay," he said, his eyes going around in circles.

I stood up and sat down on my table, pretending that I didn't notice the stares I was getting.

The other boy who was speaking with the guy I threw immediately ran towards his friend and helped him up.

"She… She's a demon!" The guy I threw muttered. "A demon from hell!"

'Well, at least I got the nick name back,' I thought.

"Settle in class!" Someone shouted. A replacement teacher, I suppose?

I looked towards the source of the sound. A couple of gasps and whispers sounded.

To say that I was angry would be a total understatement.

"USUI!" I stood up, glaring at the blonde, who was sitting in a wheelchair, wearing a white blouse and a pair of black jeans. A stack of paper laid on top of his lap.

"Yes, Ayuzawa-san?" He replied flatly. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes," I growled, storming towards him. "I have some questions regarding our lesson." I pulled him out and closed the door.

"Yes, Ayuzawa-san? What do you want to ask me?" He asked jokingly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I asked loudly.

"I'm a teacher, aren't I? Teachers are supposed to be in the school to be able to teach, no?"

"You're wounded, for goodness's sake!" I hissed. "You're supposed to be in the hospital!"

"I'm afraid that I'll lose my job if I didn't come."

"You're hired because you're a freaking genius! I don't think that JIU is going to fire a rare smartass like you!"

"Eh… But you said that JIU wouldn't keep a teenage teacher who slacks off too," he pouted.

"You IDIOT! You know perfectly what I meant! How did you even get here? I asked the hospital to keep you there! Heck, I even asked them to lock you up if necessary!"

"Well, I-"

"Don't tell me that you paid them to get you here," I interrupted him.

"Okay. I didn't pay them to get me here," he said sarcastically.

I did a face-palm and said, "You rich-ass perverted outer space alien idiot."

"We should get in, or else they might suspect a thing," he said, nodding to the door.

"Ugh," I grumped. I opened the door and pushed Usui inside behind his table, ignoring all the whispers and laughs from the girls.

As I sat down on my seat, a group of girls went to Usui and asked seductively, "O migawd! What happened, Usui-sensei?"

"Nothing, just accidentally fell down a stair," he answered, his tone as flat as the ground.

"Oh my!" A girl cried. "And you've got cuts on your cheeks!"

Well that was nice of her to realize those really thin cuts on his face and not the deep ones all over my hands. But I guess that was what you get if you threatened to punch girls.

"Okay, that's enough. I appreciate all your care, but could you please sit down? We need to start the class soon," Usui said, trying his best to be polite when we both knew that he wanted to push all of them away.

The girls did what he asked them to do.

"So, we shall study the things we missed in my absence, sorry for that," he started.

Really, I thought university teachers were all grumpy and they only talked about what they needed to teach, and it was up to the students if they wanted to listen or not. But in this class…

It felt like I was in a Primary class. Usui wasn't just muttering about boring stuff, he was actually trying to make this as interesting as possible.

He was young, attractive, smart and impressively good at everything he does. How much more perfect could he be?

"Ayuzawa-san?" He asked.

I quickly snapped out of my day dream and said, "Uh, yes?"

"What were you smiling about? If I may know," he asked.

"Eh? I was smiling? Was I? Hahaha. I don't know…" my voice trailed off, my cheeks heat up.

"Hmh," he chuckled. "Continuing with our subject…"

'You stupid idiot!' I mentally slapped myself. 'Why were you smiling? And he's not perfect! He's a perverted outer space alien!'

"…Alien!" I muttered unknowingly.

"Sorry?" Usui asked, trying his best to not laugh. "Were you saying something, Ayuzawa-san?"

"N-n-nothing!" My cheeks burned.

"Okay," he chuckled silently before proceeding with his lecture.

No matter how hard I tried to focus on what he was saying, I just couldn't. I would lose myself in a daydream.

'Well, at least everything is going to be going upwards after this,' I thought and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Teeheeheehee, So what do you think?<strong>

**Review pleaseee.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey. I'm really really really sorry I didn't update for a while. This house system is pissing me off.**

**Okay, I need to do my work now so I'll be answering all the reviews the next time I update.**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

"So, that's it for today. Class is dismissed," Usui said.

All the students stood up and went to an endless bantering session. All the girls ran towards Usui and asked, "Sensei! Do you have any plans after this? Do you want to have lunch together?" And some said, "Usui-sensei, do you need anyone to take care of you? I'm always free! Call me if you need someone to nurse you."

Really, I felt like throwing up right there.

I packed up my books into my bag and went out of the room, not caring the girls' laughs and teasing remarks about my clothes.

"I'm sorry, but I do have plans after this. And I do have someone to take care of me. She's the best person I can find to nurse me," he replied.

I stopped in my tracks, my cheeks heat up.

"Aww, really? What about tomorrow? Do you have time tomorrow?" The girls asked again.

"Yes. I have plans everyday with my _beautiful_ nurse," he said, stretching the word 'beautiful'. I could feel his stare from behind.

"Idiot," I muttered while continuing my walk again.

* * *

><p>I walked into the girl's restroom to wash my hands. Eraser dusts were sticking all over my hands.<p>

"Pshhhh," the water sounded.

"How mean of you, Misa-chan. Not waiting for your wounded _fiancé_ like this," he appeared out of nowhere behind me.

"Gah!" I quickly turned, pounding my chest. "Could you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Suddenly materializing behind me like that! And what are you doing in the women's restroom anyway? You perverted idiot!" I closed the tap and wiped my hands with a paper towel. "Even if they don't fire you for being absent, they surely will fire you for tom-peepism!" I threw the napkin lightly towards his face, because I couldn't possibly punch him in that condition.

"Relax, everyone had gone home except for us. Why are you still here anyway?" He asked while taking the wet towel ball and threw it into a trash bin.

"I went to the library. Why are _you_ still here?"

"Surrounded by flirting students," he sighed. "Why must I be this popular?"

"Oh stop flattering yourself, would you? I said while grabbing my bag and placing it over my shoulder. I pushed him out of the room.

"So, what do you want to do after this?" He asked.

"Get you back to the hospital and ask them to get you into a straight jacket," I answered bitterly.

"Hmh…" He sighed.

"You really hate it in the hospital, do you?" I looked towards the blonde. His face was gloomy at first, but then it suddenly changed into a more familiar one: the teasing face.

"Yes. Because you're not there to nurse me with your maid outfit," he said.

"You pervert…" I muttered.

I pushed him out of the university grounds, heading towards his apartment.

"Well, if you really hate it in the hospital, I guess we should ask the hospital guys to bring all the equipments to your house," I looked at the vast blue sky. No clouds to be found.

"Oh, that won't be necessary. The doctor said that I've recovered so much that I won't be needing those machines again," he replied. "And in about a week, I'll be healthier than ever."

"You fast-healing, tom-peeping, perverted outer space alien," I muttered, a faint smile appearing on my lips.

"I'm _your_ fast-healing, tom-peeping, perverted outer space alien," Usui added.

"Yeah, yes you are," I breathed.

There was silence for a while.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" He suddenly asked, his tone teasing.

"Ugh, shut up," I growled.

* * *

><p>By the time we reached his house, I pushed him beside the bed, placed all my books out of my bag and stuffed it with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.<p>

"You're good by yourself right?" I asked while walking towards the door.

"Yes. Where're you going?" He asked.

"Maid Latte. It's Friday, no?"

"You know you don't need to work, right? I can pay for us both," he noted while wheeling his wheelchair behind me.

"Yeah, like I will accept you paying for my living. Besides, that money is _yours_, for _your_ living," I replied while opening the door.

"Hmh," he chuckled. "As expected from you."

"Shut up," I muttered while leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. "Bye. I won't be gone for long." And I went to Maid Latte.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, the ending is quite fast paced and everything. I'm sorry, I'm in the middle of my algebra study.<strong>

**Please review and pray for your little author so that she can ace her test tomorrow.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Oh my, it'as been a week since I last updated. I'm so sorry! The homework that teachers give before semester exams are killing me. And not to mention the last unit tests before revision week! Yesterday, I had a Science test, Math Algebra test (again), Chinese oral test and an English vocabulary test (consisting of 20 words that needs to be written, given the part of speech, define and made a full sentence for). You bet how busy I was on Thursday.**

**And you know what's more insane? THE SCHOOL IS HAVING A COMPASSION WEEK NEXT FEW WEEKS AND IS ASKING _US - _STUDENT COUNCIL - TO DO ALL THE PLANNING.** **And you know when the school told us about this? Oh, just a week before the exams.**

**YES, A WEEK BEFORE THE FREAKING EXAMS.**

**And now the Event Organizer is not being helpful, saying that all the meeting we had are just a waste of his time. And when I asked him to leave if he didn't want to be there, he didn't move an inch. But yet his mouth was still going on about how his time is precious and all. So I cut him in the middle of his speech by saying, "Okay, _now _we're wasting our time. Secretary, proceed with what you were saying before you were cut by him."**

**And you know what he (The EO) said?**

**"Hey -my name-, don't be such a smartass."**

**Really, if it weren't for the peace of that meeting, I would've punched his throat out. Did I care if he was _way_ older than me? No. I don't care if he's twice my age. I don't care if he's thrice my age. I don't give a damn about how old he is.**

**Okay, if you're reading this, thanks for taking the time to know what I'm facing in my life. This is the only way I can spill all my anger.**

**Well, continuing to the replies:**

**(Oh, I'll only be replying to the last chapter's reviews. I forgot what I wanted to reply for chapter 36. Sorry)**

**Raina Rasberry: Oh no, I didn't feel offended. I have another account for another story category (not anime) and I've been through some spicy reviews. I totally understand that you're trying to improve my writing. And no, I have not been purposefully ignoring your reviews. When searching for reviews, I usually just briefly scan through the whole page, so maybe I missed yours. I mean, I read all of them via email, but then I can't possibly remember all right? But please, don't compare reviews with other people's. Please. Cindy-kawaii-maidsama is a really sweet and cheerful girl, and I really appreciate her sweet reviews. I also appreciate your constructive reviews, so both of you are equally amazing.**

**THAT GOES FOR EVERYONE TOO! You guys are amazing.**

**Ugh, I need to be studying for my Geography now. Bye.**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

'I should've worn my tee and jeans. I don't care if it's dirty, at least it's better than_ this_,' I thought.

I was walking home – yes, Usui's home, my bad. A normal walk, nothing unusual.

Well, that except for the fact that I was wearing my maid outfit.

I would've worn my usual clothes, if one of the staff in maid latte hadn't accidentally spilled coffee all over my clothes.

'Good thing that no one noticed me,' I sighed in relief as I walked in the elevator inside the apartment and punched the floor number Usui's house was on. 'Kind of weird for them to not realize such eye-catching outfit, but whatever.'

I leaned on the wall across the closing door and exhaled. I was exhausted. Mainly because I took a 6-hour shift instead of a 3-hour one – like what I usually took before I graduated from high school. But also because I had been turning my head every minute on my way back to see if one from my university or my high school friends was there to catch me in my maid uniform.

"Ding," the bell sounded while the doors slid open. I walked out; looking at my left and right to make sure no one was there.

Here was my plan: sneak in the house without Usui knowing, go to the bathroom, change into my usual clothes then shouting 'I'm home'.

I creaked into Usui's house, trying to not make the slightest sound that may alarm Usui of my presence, and started tip toeing towards the bathroom.

But then my plan got messed up when I accidentally stumbled on something hard and ended up landing flat on my face.

My books that I placed all over the place since I was in such hurry. Those were the things that I tripped over. My freaking books.

"Ayuzawa? Is that you?" I heard Usui mumbled while sitting up, his tone clearly showing that he was sleeping before I made the fall.

'Shit,' I thought. I got up and brushed myself off.

I would've made a run to the bathroom for it, but Usui turned towards me and saw me in my uniform anyway, so what was the use of running?

I quickly ran towards him, seeing him trying so hard to get on his wheelchair.

He was wearing a white blouse, which was amateurishly buttoned – revealing some of his well sculpted chest – and a new pair of jeans. His hair was messy – another proof he was sleeping on the couch before I entered.

"I'm so sorry. I woke you up, didn't I?" I helped him up and gently lowered him down on his wheelchair.

"No, I was kind of happy to be waken up," he said cheerfully, nodding towards my uniform.

"Ugh… You pervert," I grumped while walking towards the front of the door. I kneeled down and tidied up the books I tripped over. Didn't want to trip over those again, now did I?

"Ayuzawa," he said, his tone serious with a hint of worry and a little anger, "are you even aware of the danger of going home in that outfit?"

"Huh?" I turned around, only to find my face only inches away from his abdomen. I looked up into his eyes. His emerald eyes were angry, it was evident. Angry at my lack of self-consciousness, to be exact. "What? You think I'm going to get raped?" I laughed.

He leaned forward and sank his head on top of my shoulder. I didn't know what to do and how to react.

"Ugh, Usu-" I started.

"Don't even joke about that," he whispered and nipped my ear lobe.

My cheeks heat up.

"You pervert!" I quickly pushed him away while rubbing my ear he had disgustingly nipped. "What the hell was that for?"

"Just for fun," he said, his tone back to annoyingly cheerful, with a stupid smile on his face.

"Well," I stood up with the pile of books on my hand, "I don't think we have the same definition with the word 'fun'."

"But since you had gone home with that outfit of yours, do you mind not changing for the whole night? For the whole weekend is good, too," he followed me from behind.

"Not going to happen," I bended down and placed the books on the glass table.

But then I realized it was the wrong thing to do since I was wearing my maid outfit – which, I shouldn't need to add, was super short – and a pervert was right behind me.

He let out a low whistle, making my cheeks burn, and lifted up my skirt. "Is this the kind of panties you should be showing off, Pres?"

"Gah!" I shouted while jumping off to my side, away from him, while holding down the back of my skirt. "You pervert!"

"Come on," he pleaded.

"Look," I straightened myself, "I'm freaking tired and I just want to take a bath, change my clothes and have a sound sleep. I don't have time for-"

That was when he gave me _that_. But it won't work, I tell you. It _won't _work.

"Oh, don't give me that stupid puppy dog face. You know I won't fall for it now, after seeing you use it that much," I crossed my arms.

"_Pwease?_" He asked with a baby tone, the puppy dog face still plastered on his face.

My cheeks burned even harder.

"Damn you and your stupid face," I muttered while going towards the kitchen to get myself a glass of water.

"Psshhh," the water splashed in my glass.

"Oh, have you eaten, Usui?" I looked at him while closing the water dispenser.

He stayed silent while looking uncomfortably to the floor.

"Ugh," I sighed. "Seriously? Why can't you just call pizza or something? And now it's 11, almost all the delivery shops are closed now."

"Why don't you cook for me?" He asked like an idiot.

"Because," I lifted my glass and drank a little, "I'm bad at cooking, remember? I don't think you really want to go back to the hospital just because of eating my creation, now do you?"

"I'll teach you how."

"Yeah, in the wheelchair? I don't think so," I drank again.

"I'll give the instructions and you do the work. Easy right?" He said.

"Nope, not gonna do it. I'll just call that one shop across town. I'm sure they're still open now," I placed the glass in the sink.

"Please? Would you just do it for me?" He and his puppy dog face were back.

My cheeks blushed.

"Y-yo-you alien!" I shouted.

He remained still, his puppy dog face getting sadder and sadder by every second that passed.

"Fine!" I shouted while grabbing a pan from the cupboard. "You idiot better give me clear instructions or else the pan will end up on your face."

He nodded cheerfully – and annoyingly.

"With the food on it."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and give me more inspiration to write!<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Heyy, got a chance to upload in the midst of all homework. Can't reply to the reviews, really sorry (I'm in the middle of my review). But do leave more reviews so that I can reply to those next time :D.**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

"Flip it," he repeated for the 5th time.

"How?" I asked with frustration. He had been muttering the same instructions for the last 5 minutes without actually telling me _how_ to do it.

"Push the pan forward while lifting it a bit then pull it back to catch the flipped egg," he said calmly.

I couldn't see how he could be this calm about me cooking. Even if it was just an egg. Really, the egg was now practically burning, and if I didn't flip this thing soon, I think I was going to set the whole building on fire.

I tried what he told me to do.

"Push the pan forward while lifting it a bit," I muttered while doing so. The flat egg flew upwards while flipping itself. "And pull it back to catch the egg," I did and the results were…

Actually better than I thought, if I may say so myself.

Usui leaned back and exhaled.

"What are you so worried about?" I asked him while putting the pan down on the stove again, letting the other side cook.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"Sheesh, don't you underestimate me, idiot," I turned off the stove and placed the egg on the eye-shaped rice I cooked and shaped earlier.

"Now that you have the omelet rice ready, why don't you put the side-salad you prepared previously? For the color and decorations," he suggested while wheeling himself towards the fridge and took out a bowl of fresh vegetables.

"Ugh," I sighed.

I had never been a good decorator, and now he expects me to decorate a dish? Was he mad? I had no designer skills, nor did I have any knowledge for art, so why was he asking me to do this?

"What's the matter?" He asked while handing me the bowl of green lettuces, red cherry tomatoes and chopped red cabbages.

"I'm not good at decorating stuff," I sighed while taking the bowl from him and randomly mixing the contents up.

"You're doing it right," he smiled.

"Doing _what_ right?" I cocked an eyebrow and eyed him.

"We mix the vegetables first before we put it on the plate. We wouldn't want the veggies to look too organized," he nodded. "You're getting good at this, Ayuzawa."

My cheeks heat up a little.

"So now put it on the plate beside the omelet?" I asked, my hands still dancing with the colorful plants.

"Yes."

I picked up a handful of the mixed vegetables and dropped them messily all over the empty half of the plate.

"Like that?" I looked towards him.

"That actually turned out better than I thought," he said.

"I may be bad at cooking, but I can at least throw some random vegetables!" I shouted.

He laughed for a while before proceeding, "Just kidding, Pres. Your cooking is amazing."

My cheeks heat up even more.

It was not often that people compliment me of my cooking. Well, maybe because I never cook before – with the exception of the time I cooked for Usui, that is. But still, I get really embarrassed when someone does. Compliment me for my cooking, I mean.

"Come on, let's see if it tastes as amazing as it looks or not," Usui wheeled himself – using his bandaged arms – out.

I grabbed the omelet, a fork and a spoon and a bottle of tomato ketchup.

"Misa-chan," Usui suddenly said in a cheeky voice.

"What?" I answered as I placed the omelet on the table across the couch and Usui.

"Can you serve me like a master in maid latte? Since I wasn't able to go there today."

"Wha-"

"Please?" He gave me another puppy dog face.

'Don't… Fall… For it…' I thought.

"N-no," I blurted out.

His puppy dog face deepened.

"Fine!" I shouted.

He smiled, making me blush even harder.

"S-sorry for the wait, m-master," I said groggily. It was weird saying that sentence out of the café. It was like I couldn't remember how to say it outside of the shop. "H-here's your moe moe omelet rice. What do you want me to write on it using the ketchup?"

"What about '_I love you Usui, from Misaki'_?" he said, smiling annoyingly as he did.

"Sorry master," I gritted my teeth while my clenching my fist, trying my best to keep a smile on my face, "but the omelet is too small for that much words."

"Aww boo. Then what about _'Misaki loves Usui'_? Is the omelet big enough for that?"

He was freaking annoying.

"I'm sorry master," I thought my teeth were going to crack then, "but we're not allowed to write our names on it."

That, of course, was a lie. We may write anything on it, just not bad or inappropriate words.

"Really? Too bad then. Hmm, just write an adjective that describes me then," he smirked, thinking that he was going to make me write 'Love' or something like that.

He was wrong. _Dead_ wrong.

"Understood, master," I bended down and wrote the words I was thinking about.

He immediately pouted once he saw what I wrote.

"Enjoy your meal, master," I bowed and left to the kitchen to put the tomato ketchup.

"Really Ayuzawa? _'Annoyingly idiotic'_? I was thinking about '_Lovely'_ or '_Romantic_'. What a disappointment," he pouted from behind.

"I'm sorry master, I was just writing down my true thoughts," I shouted from the kitchen while placing down the bottle of ketchup and washed my hands.

I went out and sat on the couch, watching as Usui ate the omelet with delight painted all over his face.

"This is really good, Ayuzawa. Are you sure you don't want to taste it?" He asked while placing another spoonful of omelet rice.

"Nah," I yawned while stretching my hands. "I'll skip."

Ahhh, after a long day of working, it really was a blessing to sit on such comfortable couch. All the soar parts in my body relaxed.

I lied down on my side and closed my eyes. All the reasons slipping away from me as I forgot where I was and fell into deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey, I'm really sorry I've been slacking off for a couple of days in writing chapters.**

**Bad news guys: this is the last chapter for this story.**

**I'm really sorry I didn't tell you guys before hand, but I want to start in my new story (the one with the paranormal stuff) as soon as possible. And running 2 stories in a time will not fit in my schedule. Besides, I'm feeling that this story is just dragging away from the plot. So yeah, this will be the last. I'll post the first chapter of my next story (also maid sama) later today. Its name will be, 'Haunted by my lover'. I promise it won't be scary.**

**And I also wrote an angst story about Usui (no misaki in the story, though) and will be posting it at Christmas Eve, as the story is about Christmas and all.**

**Review Replies:**

**Carrots: Nice meeting another Student Council President :)**

**cyndy-kawaii-maidsama: Hahah. Sometimes I forget to review too :p lol**

**ShadowKiss123: I know... I feel like I'm slacking off :(**

**Bebe17: Yeah, maybe as an epilogue when I have the time. I'll write that down in my agenda.**

**savanna1997: Thanks. Lol, I read a lot of stories from my phone, too.**

**YAY! A LOT OF NEW READERS! But sorry, this story is ending :(**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

I woke up to the feel of something smooth rubbing against my cheek.

"Uhmh," I whimpered as I opened my eyes and started rubbing it. I was lying – on my shoulder – on the bed Usui bought.

And not on the couch, which was where I fell asleep on last night.

"Good morning, Pres," I heard Usui's soft voice behind me. "Finally awake, huh?"

"Hmm?" I blinked a couple of times, adjusting my eyes to the brightness of the room, and slowly turned towards him.

He was, I realized, in a new pair of jeans and a V-necked tee. He was lying beside me on his side, his head rested on palm, which was held stand on his elbow – his arms weren't bandaged anymore, must had healed last night. A morning smile plastered on his face. His other hand was on my neck.

Well that explains the feeling I felt on my cheek.

I laid on my side, my head still resting on the pillow, and looked at him.

Well, sort of, since my eyes weren't that use to the brightness of the sun shining through the glass windows. So all I could see through me half-opened eyes was only his calming smile.

"Morning," I smiled back.

I was still really sleepy, I had no idea why. My legs and arms were still soaring and tired, my eyes were stinging and my back was really killing me. A massage right now would be useful…

"How are you feeling, my Sleeping Beauty?" He asked while his hand proceeded with rubbing my cheeks and pulling all the strands of hair that fell on my face behind my ear.

"Horrible," I wanted to say, but didn't. Because if I did, I was sure he would over react and end up giving me a massage.

Well, I would love a massage, but then I was sure he had better things to do than giving me a massage. I don't really like being someone's pain.

So instead, I said, "Yeah." I silently hoped that he didn't realize how fake that was.

"Are you sure? You don't sound so good," he asked, his tone worried.

"Y-yeah, just a bit tired, that's all," I smiled weakly at him.

His hand was still dancing on my cheek. I love the feel of it. The heat from his delicate fingers tingling on my cheek. The feeling of protection and that for once, everything was going to be alright for good. It had been a while since I ever been in this much peace. Now that Minami was gone – I had no idea where they took her, and I was not interested to finding out – and there was no one out there that was planning to separate us, I could finally let go of all the worries I'd been holding since the first day Minami appeared in our lives and, you know, enjoy some time with my fiancé.

"It's been a while, huh?" He said softly.

"A while since what?" I asked.

"A while since you and I can lie down like this, with no worries whatsoever."

"Yeah, thanks to Minami," I sighed. Although I didn't care, but I asked, "Where is she anyway?"

"Locked inside her cell, I think. After what she did, I think it will be a long time until we see her again," he said.

"What if she sneaks out of jail and bother us again?" I asked.

"We'll think about that when she actually succeeds to sneak out. But for now…" His voice trailed off.

"For now?" I echoed.

"For now, let's just enjoy each other's company without a single thought about her," he sat up.

I was about to sit up too when he suddenly flung a leg over me, trapping me between his legs, and placed his arms on my shoulders.

Seriously? He just healed from broken bones and now he was doing trapping me between his legs and arms? Colossal pervert.

"Get off me, you pervert!" I pushed him away when he started leaning forward.

But he was too strong for me to push him away. Instead, he just leaned and leaned until out faces were only centimeters apart.

"Usui, get off me you perverted outer space alien!" I started punching his well sculpted chest.

"It's been a while, too, since you last call me that," he smirked.

"Get that stupid smile off your face, idiot," I felt my cheeks burn. I hated his smile. I hated the way his smile always causes my heart to beat a thousand times faster. I hated the way his smile always causes my cheeks to heat up.

But in a way, I love his smile. I love the way his smile always causes my heart to beat a thousand times faster. I loved the way his smile always causes my cheeks to heat up.

Because it was _his_ smile. What could I possibly hate about him? Every part of him was perfect. If you heard the phrase, '_nobody is perfect_.' The phrase was wrong. Sure, Usui had his imperfections. But his imperfections made him the perfect boyfriend – or fiancé, for that matter – any girl could have. Which girl would like to have a perfect boyfriend? None. Because if the boy was already perfect, he wouldn't need the girl anymore. An imperfect boy needs a girl to fill up his imperfections and make the duo perfect.

As if reading my mind, he teased, "Naw, Misa-chan, it's bad to lie. You know that you love my _stupid_ smile."

"N-no I don't!" I objected while my cheeks got into a deeper shade of red.

"Yes you do," he leaned closer to my face.

"G-get off-"

"In fact," he whispered in my ear, "you love it so bad that you don't want other girls to see it except for you."

"Y-you!" My cheeks were now hotter than the sun. "Get off me right now, you idiot!" I pushed him away.

Well, I _tried_ to, anyway. He was _way_ too strong for me to push away.

Then a sudden breeze of cold air, coming from the AC, strolled by and made me shivered.

Hey, I was still in my maid outfit, remember? With all the cuts in the sleeves and everything, it would be weird if I didn't shiver.

"You're cold, Ayuzawa," he said while pulling away.

"Yes, indeed I am," I said, to quicken his rising.

Much to my dismay, he leaned down again.

"Get off me! I'm cold! I want to change!" I shouted as he leaned closer to my shoulder.

And started kissing along it.

"U-sui," I started.

His trailed the kisses to my collar bones.

"My warm kisses will warm you up," he said between kisses.

"It's ticklish, you moron!"

He proceeded anyway.

He trailed his kisses to my other shoulder.

My cheeks were going redder and redder as he continued kissing my shoulder. I bet if I had a mirror right now, I would look like a ripe tomato.

Finally, he lifted his face away from my shoulder and looked at me. His eyes bored into mine. A smile on his face.

"I love you, Ayuzawa," he leaned down and kissed me on the mouth.

I kissed him back.

And for once, I felt that everything was going to be okay. Even if Minami was going to try to separate us again, it wouldn't matter. Because we have each other. Him and I, together, we will stand firm on our ground and face the trouble coming our way. A promise made the day I agreed to be his fiancée. That I won't leave him, no matter how hard life will be.

That I will lift him up if he ever falls.

And that I will protect him even if it means risking my life.

And vice versa, of course.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, crappy ending. But I just can't wait to start on my new story :D<strong>

**Please review, as this is the last of 'Never Leaving You'. (Well, unless there is an epilogue later.)**

**I'll be posting the first chapter in 5 minutes.**


End file.
